Loneliness
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Sequel to Flash: Sonic and Lien-Da are happily married but Sonic felt something wasn't right until his friends start to give Sonic the devastated truth. Will Sonic be able to forgive his so called friends or let this painful heartbreak take hold of him. SonicxLien-Da (Remake of Confused)
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness

Chapter 1: Sonic and Lien-Da's Wedding

**Author Note: I thought I changed the title from ****Confuse**** to Loneliness to suit things up. I'm making a remake to this story so far to this SonicxLien-Da story. I thought about it and so I thought I make a remake to this from my previous one.**

**I thought I take back of how it started back where Sonic and Lien-Da prepare their next step to their life. I you haven't checked out my story: ****Confuse**** then please check it out when you all got a chance. I thought I make the story more detail and more sensed and this time no killing scenes and all if that's ok with you all readers and reviewers.**

**Anyway, let's get right to the story then…**

It was a nice and a beautiful day today. Sonic was at the church at Angel Island as he was in his tuxedo and wasn't wearing his sneakers, he was wearing his dressed shoes to the wedding, a seventeen year old hedgehog getting ready for his wedding.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally getting married to the beautiful woman I've ever loved. I just hope my friends and my family came to the wedding because Lien-Da has changed since I helped her enjoy life and become a better person that she is now" Said Sonic as he was fixing his black tie

Sonic finished fixing up his tie and put on his dressed jacket and head out to the altar.

Lien-Da was at the room as she had on her wedding dress as her hair was curvy and looking so beautiful as ever. She looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Today's the day, I'm finally getting married to the handsome man I've love with all of my heart. He changed me to a better person who enjoyed life and having a wonderful time. I know he's 17 and I'm like 33. This is it, time to get married and spend the rest of my life with him" Said Lien-Da

Lien-Da smiled as Kragok arrived in the room.

"Lien-Da, you look absolutely beautiful" Said Kragok

"Thank you Kragok, I'm glad that you've came to my wedding" Lien-Da replied

"Well what can I say, I came to be there for a good friend of mine"

"Yeah and since now you're the leader of the Dark Legion"

"Exactly"

"Don't forget that I'm still the grandmaster and all. You still follow my commands and all if something happen to me or my husband, you know I'll contact you all"

"Yep and I'm happy that you met a great guy like Sonic. I know he's the hero but now the Dark Legion have peace and has not caused any trouble as usual"

"Yeah and it's a great thing and I like it. Anyway time for the wedding to start"

Kragok nodded as he escorted Lien-Da to the Altar.

Sonic arrived to the Altar and looked around as there was no sign of his friends or his family who didn't show up. Sonic then began to feel sad but he was grateful that Cream, Chees and Vanilla came to the wedding and smiled at Sonic. The Dark legion was at the wedding also.

They all stand up as the bride was walking with Kragok into his arms as Lien-Da didn't see Sonic's friends or his family except Vanilla, Cream and Cheese who showed up to the wedding. Lien-Da felt sorry for Sonic but was grateful that Vanilla, Cream and Cheese showed up to the wedding.

Lien-Da arrived to the Altar and Sonic and Lien-Da look at each other and holding each other's hands.

"We are gathered here today to join Sonic and Lien-Da into this special moment of this beautiful wedding. Now does everyone have something to say why these 2 shouldn't be wedded or remain your peace.

Very well, this wedding is to be honor to each other. Love is eternal and a passion to it. As the marriage will begin, this marriage will become very eternal and a connection to you two all to join together and become one as this marriage will guide you to your light away from the darkness" Said the Preacher

"Sonic, you're light the light that keeps me away from the darkness. You helped me safe my soul from the black and terrible darkness as you helped me enjoy life and live with it. You are like the world to me and I've always love you until the very end of it. I will always love you and care about you, Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Lien-Da

"Lien-Da, you're like the moon that shrines right in front of me because of your beauty and compassion. You're my starship and my light that helps me keeps me away from the terrible blackness and the darkness. I have always think about you every single day and I love the way you always make me happy. I always and will always love you Lien-Da Kommissar" Sonic replied to Lien-Da's words

Everyone aw to the 2 couples, the preacher smiled and continue the speech.

"Now to the finishing moment, Sonic do you wish to take Lien to be your lovable and caring wife. Do you wish to comfort her, be faithful to her and remain loyal to her with honor, respect and love" The Preacher asked

"I do" Sonic replied

"And Lien-Da, do you wish to take Sonic to be your loving and honorable husband. Do you wish to love him, comfort him from the darkness, remained faithful to him, be faithful to him and remain loyal to her with honor, respect and love"

"I do"

"As the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kissed the bride"

Sonic and Lien-Da begins to share a smooth and tender kiss on the lips as the citizens begin to clap their hands to the new married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Married Couple

It's been 4 months since now Sonic and Lien-Da are married. They even have a house together as they live at Emerald Beach where they have a nice house now. They have a chandelier at the entrance of the house.

Sonic and Lien-Da were at the living watching TV as they were watching a movie.

"Sonic" Lien-Da called

"Yeah…" Sonic replied

"Did your friends ever call you?"

"Um… No, no they do not. It's been 4 months since I haven't them or never get a message from them since now we're married"

"That's true, how come they never call you or anything"

"I don't know exactly… Maybe they've must be very busy with stuff and missions lately and they never call me for anything to help them lately"

"That's strange, I wonder what they're doing right exactly"

"You got me onto that Lien-Da, something is up and I need to find out why. I'll go see them tomorrow and go see my parents to say hi to them"

"That's a good idea and find out why they never call you, never came to the wedding and never come by and say and congratulations to you"

"Mhm…. I'm going to find out sooner or later tomorrow. They must be keeping a secret from me and I attend to find out"

"I know you will but right now why don't we just finish the movie and spend time together"

"Sounds good to me"

Sonic and Lien-Da continue on watching a movie together plus spending time with each other perfectly.

_Meanwhile, at Mobotropolis…_

The Freedom Fighters were hanging out and having fun with each other. Tails was frowning down in sadness until Knuckles start to notice so he went to his best friend to see what's going on.

"Hey Tails, what's the matter. Is something wrong?" Knuckles asked

"It's Sonic, what're we going to tell him when he comes to visit us too soon?" Tails responded

"Don't worry, we'll tell him in a respective way and lay him down soft. I sure hope he takes it once we tell him"

"I sure hope so…"

"Yeah come on, let's go join with the others and enjoy our day"

Tails nodded in response and the 2 went back with their friends and hang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Devastated Truth

Sonic went to visit his friends down at Mobotropolis. He then went to visit his parents down at their residence. Sonic knocks on the door and waited for someone to open the door and it turns out it was his mother.

"SONIC!" Bernie greeted

"Hey Mom" Sonic greeted back

"Oh I miss you so much"

"I miss you too"

Bernie gave Sonic a hug and letting her son inside the house. His father: Jules was happy to see his sun and gave him a hug.

"Sonic, it's good to see you" Jules said

"I know, you too" Sonic responded with a smile

"So how's your wife: Lien-Da?" Bernie asked

"She's doing pretty good so far and our marriage has been so terrific so far. That I cannot lie"

"That's good, I'm glad your marriage is been so good so far and how was the honeymoon?"

"Beautiful, we went to the Dolphin Resort for 2 months for our honeymoon and the beach was so beautiful that I haven't seen in my entire life. Plus the sunset was so beautiful also, me and Lien-Da spend our time there"

"That's good and I know it was. I don't know why you wanted to move away from us"

"Mom… I just want to start a new life when I got a new place down at Emerald beach and the beach is beautiful too. That's why I move away from Mobotropolis"

"I understand so have you talk to your friends lately?" Jules asked

"Um… No I have not, I tried to call them but there was no answer and they never return any of my calls. I wonder what is going on"

"Is that so, something must be wrong?" Bernie said

"That's what I said, that's why I came here but to visit you guys of course. Speaking of which, where's Uncle Chuck"

"RIGHT HERE SONNY BOY" Chuck greeted happily

"Uncle Chuck, it's good to see you"

"You too Sonny boy, how's your beautiful wife of yours?"

"Lien-Da's doing pretty good so far Uncle Chuck. Can't complain"

"I eavesdrop your conversation and your friends are at the Freedom HQ. Thought I let you know and hope you get the answers you're attending to get"

"I hope so too well see you guys later and Lien-Da said hi"

Sonic left out the residence and made his way to the Freedom HQ. He silently open the door to surprise them as they were hanging out together.

"Hey guys, ya'll having a party without me!" Sonic greeted

"Sonic… What a surprise, you're here" Sally responded

"Yeah thought I come and visit. That's not why I'm here; I want to know why haven't you all didn't come to my wedding and congratulate me, why haven't you all returned any of my calls and why haven't you all talk to me when I tried to contact you guys. What the hell is going on?"

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix remained silent and didn't want to answer it.

"Well… I'm waiting, what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked

"Well…" Sally stuttered

"Well what…"

Sonic waited patiently for Sally to answer. Suddenly Sally began to speak up and answering his question.

"Sonic, the reason why we haven't come to the wedding and never talk to you and answer your calls is because… (_Takes a deep breath_) Since you're married to Lien-Da: the Grandmaster of the Dark legion. We never want to talk to you or come to your wedding, we didn't have an excuse and we didn't wanted to go" Sally explained

"What…" Sonic stuttered

"You're married to an enemy and you slept with her. We decided not to talk to you, hang out with you and wanted to be near you again"

"So this is what is all about, me being married to the grandmaster of the Dark Legion. Lien-Da has changed over a new leaf and I helped her and she's doing better now, can you all see that"

"You say it but we don't believe it, she may look innocent but we know in our heart she's still bad"

"So… You guys are all against me…?"

"As you put it… Yes we are"

"Tails…"

Tails didn't answer and he was sided with everyone. Sonic was now devastated. Sonic tried not to burst into tears as he holds them back.

"Is that how it is then fine… be that way, I'm out of here anyway" Sonic said sadly leaving out the HQ

Sonic slammed the door and then left Mobotropolis. Sonic was very devastated that his friends including his best friend and brother Tails who turned against him. Sonic head down to the lake and sat on the bench. Sonic finally let his tears burst and began crying. He had now lost his friends, brother and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trying Feeling Better

Lien-Da was in the kitchen fixing dinner for herself and her husband. Sonic was gone for like 6 hours and it was now 7:46pm. She wondered what is Sonic doing.

"I wonder Sonic is alright, I hope nothing happen to him" Lien-Da wondered

Moments after, Lien-Da heard someone coming in the residence and it was Sonic himself.

"Hey honey, how did it go? Honey…" Lien-Da asked

Sonic ignored Lien-Da and went to the bedroom. Lien-Da knew something was wrong so she stop what she was doing and so she went into the bedroom and sees Sonic laying on the bed sadly and devastated.

"Sonic… Is something wrong?" Lien-Da asked

"Huh… No nothing is wrong?" Sonic lied

"Don't lie to me, I know something is up. Tell me what's going on and let me help you"

"*Sigh*… Ok"

Sonic sat up as Lien-Da sat next to her up and hold his hand.

"Now tell me what happen?" Lien-Da requested

"Well… I did went to visit my parents before seeing my friends" Sonic responded

"Ok, what happen when you see your friends and did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… What happen?"

"The reason that they never call me, talk to me and come to the wedding because they didn't want to and thought you were still a enemy. I told them that you've changed completely and have a good life but they didn't believe and they all turn against me including my best friend and brother"

"My god…"

Sonic cover his face with his hands and start to burst into tears. Lien-Da pulled Sonic to hug him and so he did and returning the hug.

"I didn't know… I'm so sorry" Lien-Da apologized

"You don't need to apologize, I've lost completely everything. I lost all of my friends and brother. Except my parents and my uncle"

"Sonic… I didn't know all of that has happen to you today. How come they did this to you"

"I don't know… But as of now, I don't want to speak to them, hear from them and be near them ever again"

"That's good; at least you have your own life now that you've enjoyed so much"

"Yeah I do Lien-Da, thank you"

"You're welcome honey; I think I know how to make you feel better"

"Is that so…"

"Yeah so wait here"

Sonic shrug his shoulder as Lien-Da went to the bathroom. Sonic shook his head and lay on his bed for a few minutes until Lien-Da called his name. Sonic sat up and then sees Lien-Da in a black lingerie smiling seductively at him.

"Do you feel better now?" Lien-Da asked

"Yes you damn right I do Lien-Da" Sonic quickly said

Lien-Da smiled and climbs to the bed and getting on top of Sonic.

"Now let me make you feel much better baby" Lien-Da stated

Sonic nodded in response and Lien-Da lean towards Sonic for a kiss on the lips knowing they were about to have their quiet moment together. There were the soft moans coming from the bedroom and it was from Lien-Da.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Past Behind

Sonic and Lien-Da were asleep silently as the sun had began to shrine to a new beautiful day. Sonic started to wake up and yawning from his sleep. Sonic look down to his beloved wife: Lien-Da who was still asleep of course, she even had a smile on her face.

Sonic smiled happily and quietly prompt himself out of the bed and letting Lien-Da sleep. Sonic had on only his blue and white boxers on. He head to the kitchen and getting a glass of orange juice. Sonic sat at the table while drinking his glass of orange juice. Sonic then start to have thoughts and thinking about what happen yesterday. He suddenly remember the flashbacks and the words from his so called friends that turn his back on him yesterday and made him felt completely heartbroken and how they turned against Sonic like that. His wedding, trust, friendship and honor.

Sonic closed his eyes and remembering the worlds that came from his friends' mouth that hurt him to the core of his heart and breaking it completely. Even his best friend and brother: Mils "Tails" Prower his own best friend and brother turned against him completely. After hearing those words and remembering the flashbacks, he suddenly broke down crying quietly not to wake his wife. Sonic's tears flow down to his cheek and placed his hands on his face remembering the devastated truth about his friends.

Afterwards, Sonic wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks and shakes his head not trying to remember what happen yesterday. He suddenly sees Lien-Da in the kitchen watching him cry in tears as she was wearing her black bra and panties. She sat with him at the table and places her hand on Sonic's hand.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Lien-Da asked

"I…" Sonic stuttered

"It's ok, I understand what you're feeling right now and I do not blame you. It's ok, you can let it out all you want. I'm here for you"

Sonic nodded and start bursting into more tears. Lien-Da pulled Sonic for a soft comfort hug which Sonic returned it. Lien-Da stroke Sonic's back softly comforting her husband sadly. After that, Sonic pulled away and wipe the tears from his eyes. Sonic sniffed and took a deep breath while Lien-Da watched her husband.

"I'll be ok Lien-Da, I was just only remembering the flashbacks and hearing those devastating words that happen yesterday" Sonic explained

"I can see that, by the looks of it you're not going to be ok" Lien-Da responded

"Yeah… I know, it's going to take some time for my wounds to get healed"

"I know… Speaking of which, why don't we just go out and enjoy the day together like married couples do"

"Yeah good idea, why don't we get ready"

"Sure thing honey"

Lien-Da got up from the table and begins to take a shower. Sonic finish up his glass and began to put that past behind him in order not to ruin his day with his wife. Sonic took a deep breath and start to get ready for his day. Sonic even begins to put the past behind him and did not want it to ruin his day with his beautiful wife and the beautiful day also.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spending Time

Sonic and Lien-Da got ready and they head out to spend the rest of their day together. They went to the Dolphin Resort spending some time together like they've spent their honeymoon together. Sonic and Lien-Da let all the pain went away and there was no sadness involved.

They were actually enjoying themselves so far and having a good time together. They even went to places together, playing with the dolphins, relaxing on the beach and they even Jet Ski together as Lien-Da rode with Sonic cruising on the ocean and having a lot of fun together.

Sonic and Lien-Da then head off to have lunch together and having their meals together also.

"So Sonic… Are feeling much better?" Lien-Da asked

"Yeah I am, all the pain and the sadness went away while I was having fun. Thank you for helping me Lien-Da" Sonic responded happily

"That's good to hear and you're welcome honey. Anyway, why don't we go to a jazz show afterwards?"

"Sure thing, a jazz show would be nice since you love smooth jazz"

Lien-Da smiled and the 2 married couple continues on having lunch together rand then went to a jazz show. When they arrived in minutes later, they took their seat at a table and the show began to start. They were playing sooth cuts and great cuts also.

Sonic and Lien-Da enjoyed the show and some people began to dancing on the dance floor. Sonic look into his wife's eyes and begin to ask.

"Lien-Da" Sonic called

"Yes" Lien-Da responded

"You like to dance"

"Certainly"

Sonic took Lien-Da hand and takes her to the dance floor. They begin hugging each other and dance to a smooth and slow song. Sonic and Lien-Da dance to the song and holding onto each other softly. Minutes went by from dancing, Sonic and Lien-Da look into each other's eyes and smiled. They then start leaning to each other and suddenly placing their lips to each other and start kissing to the song and dancing.

Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and Sonic had already had his hands onto his wife's hips. They were in their special and romantic moment. As they were kissing, Sonic's pain, sadness and the devastated truth he had gotten swept away in mere seconds. Sonic didn't mind at all from those terms and didn't let any of all of that to occur his day and didn't want to ruin his moment with Lien-Da.

As minutes went by kissing, Sonic broke the kiss and stare into Lien=Da's beautiful eyes.

"Lien-Da" Sonic softly called

"Yes Sonic" Lien-Da responded

"I love you"

"I love you too Sonic… Always"

_Meanwhile…_

The Freedom Fighters who were hanging out with each other. Tails went by to the Hedgehog Residence and knocking on the door. As Tails waited patiently, he soon sees Bernie open the door and had a glare look on her face.

"Ms. Hedgehog, Hi how're you doing?" Tails greeted

"What do you think, we heard your conversation with Sonic and you betrayed your best friend like that. Plus he was your brother, how could you Tails?" Bernie responded

"I…"

"Don't say a damn word; you word my son to the core of his heart. You're a complete disgrace and so does the Freedom Fighters. Plus Knuckles and his Chaotix crew"

"Ms. Hedgehog let me…"

"Don't… From now on, don't ever come by to our residence and try to apologize ever again. Good bye Miles"

Bernie severely slammed the door shut in front of Tails' face. Tails had now begun to feel guilty and felt so bad for Sonic and begin to burst a tear from his eye.

"What have I done…?" Tails asked himself sadly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visit

Sonic and Lien-Da spend the whole day together as a married couple. They then returned home and had a great time together. Soon they then begin to get comfortable and relax as Sonic take off his shoes and sat on the sofa.

Lien-Da went into the bedroom and put on something comfortable as she put on a blue t-shirt, brown tight cargo shorts and white socks. She soon later joined her husband as he was watching TV and placing her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm glad we had a great time out today honey" Lien-Da said happily

"So did I, I had a great time today and now I just want relax and get comfortable" Sonic responded happily

"Glad you enjoyed yourself sweetie"

Sonic give Lien-Da a soft quick kiss on the lips but Lien-Da wanted more. Lien-Da then kissed Sonic on the lips making out with him. Sonic didn't care and just let the moment get the hold of them. Lien-Da was oon was on top of Sonic kissing him on the lips but suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted their romantic moment.

Sonic decided to go see who was at the door and could not believe his eyes. Sonic then sees Tails in front of him in person.

"Tails… What the hell, what're you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Hi Sonic… It's good to see you again" Tails greeted

"Sonic, who's at the door…? Oh, hi Tails" Lien-Da greeted standing next to Sonic

"Hi Lien-Da, Sonic I came here to apologize"

"Apologize… Oh I remember, you betrayed me and turn your back on me when you didn't came to my wedding. Vanilla, Cream and Cheese came to my wedding and so did my parents. They were there and I even sent them the wedding video to remember it of how special it was that day. You and my so called friends did not show up to my wedding and left me hanging that day. Why in the hell are you here anyway?" Sonic asked in anger

"Sonic… I want to apologize and put that behind us, I'm sorry"

"Sorry… SORRY! How the hell can I forgive you, I will never forget that day when you guys turned on me and even turned on my parents and I know they heard everything"

"Yeah they did… your uncle eavesdrop our conversation and must've told your parents about it"

"And you know what, I'm glad he did. Tails, I don't want to see you here at my home and my sight ever again"

"Sonic please… Give me a chance to explain"

"NO! I'm done with you, I'm done with the Freedom Fighters, I'm done Knuckles and his pathetic Chaotix crew and I'm done being your savior and the hero to Mobotropolis"

"Sonic you don't mean"

"That's right, you guys are on your own from now on. I have a new life now and my new life is here and my beautiful wife: Lien-Da Hedgehog here with me to enjoy it. You can stop Eggman for all I care, good bye Tails or should I say… Miles"

"Sonic wait"

Sonic slammed the door shut in front of Tails' face. Sonic have had enough with everyone. Sonic even went to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and sips it down. Lien-Da followed Sonic to the kitchen and look at him leaning on the refrigerator.

"Hey… Are you ok honey?" Lien-Da asked

"I'll be fine and that makes me feel so much better" Sonic responded

"Was that everything you say is true?"

"Yes… I'm done with them, I can focus on a new life and enjoy it"

Lien-Da smiled and pulled Sonic for a quick kiss on the lips. Lien-Da then starts to smile and look into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic" Lien-Da called

"Yeah" Sonic responded

"… Nevermind"

"Ok, c'mon let's go watch a movie together"

Lien-Da nodded in response and the married couple head back to the living room and watch a movie together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Biggest Mistake

Tails headed back to Mobotropolis from a sad day, he lost the respect, trust and loyalty to Sonic and even Sonic's parents too. Tails was a wreck and in sadness. He lost his best friend and brother. Tails headed back to his residence and didn't want to work on his inventions or do anything he was a blank of an eye.

Tails grab a can of soda and set at a table in the kitchen thinking and was in too many thoughts. He even think about that day that Sonic was so devastated in front of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix or turn on him since he married to Lien-Da Kommisar but her last name changed to Hedgehog. Tails start burst into tears and start crying. He had lost completely everything and knew he made a biggest and ultimate mistake he made in his life.

"I've made… An terrible and ultimate mistake, I ruined everything in front of Sonic. He don't trust me anymore, I lost a best friend and brother" Tails sobbed while crying

Tears came down to his cheeks and bursting more tears from his eyes. Tails heard a knock on the door which made Tails puzzled to see who it was. Tails head over to the front door and opens the door turns out it was Knuckles the Echidna himself.

"Hey Tails" Knuckles greeted but sadly

"Hi Knuckles" Tails responded wiping the tears

"Am I interrupting you?"

"No no, come on in"

Knuckles nodded and steps inside the residence. Tails grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and handed it to Knuckles.

"So… What brings you here?" Tails asked

"It's… About Sonic" Knuckles responded sipping his soda

"What about him?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know I've made a biggest mistake"

"Don't say it, I did too. We all did, we should've not turn down Sonic like that. I even went to visit his family but they wasn't so happy to see me and they lost their trust, loyalty and respect to me"

"I can see why… They must've heard the conversation"

"Yeah… I want my best friend and brother back, we have to do something"

"Well… Sally said she wanted to meet all of us so that's why I came here to get you"

"Ok, shall we get going now?"

"Yes… Let's go"

Tails nodded in response and followed Knuckles to Freedom HQ. When they arrived there, everyone was there waiting for Tails and Knuckles.

"Everyone, I called you all here because… It's about Sonic" Sally explained

"What about him?" Amy asked

"I've been doing some hard thinking and I know I've made a terrible mistake, we all did. We betrayed our trust, respect and loyalty to Sonic. We was wrong, we made a terrible and an ultimate mistake towards him"

"Now that you mentioned it, I had that same feeling too. We should apologized to Sonic and show him how sorry we are" Rotor stated

"Good idea and not all of that, Sonic's family don't like us anymore" Tails explained

"What made you say that Tails?" Bunnie asked

"I went to go visit Sonic's family but what I got was a cold hearted welcome and they won't forgive all of us for hurting Sonic"

"My god… We hurt them so badly?" Sally asked

"Yes we did, they don't want to talk to us or be near us ever again"

"Ok, we need to set things right, Tails me and you will go see Sonic and apologize to him for all of us and I hope he can forgive us"

"Ok and I hope so too"

"We all are" Amy added

Everyone nodded in response and hoping that Sonic will forgive them but the question is… Will he?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hurtful Threat

Sonic and Lien-Da were at their residence watching Spartacus. Lien-Da had her head on her husband's shoulder snuggling up to him and smiled. Sonic returned the smile and continue on watching the show. Therefore there was a knock on the door that cause their attention.

"I'll get it" Sonic stated prompting himself up

Lien-Da smiled and continued back watching the show as Sonic went to the front door. Sonic opens the door and sees Mina the Mongoose and Ash Mongoose here to the residence.

"Mina, Ash what brings you here?" Sonic asked happily

"Well I heard about your wedding and I couldn't make it since my tour of being a singing superstar and everything. I even went to go see your family and they showed me your wedding and gave me a copy of it. So I thought I come by and say hi and I brought Ash here, are you busy?" Mina explained

"Oh no, come on in it's good to see you"

"You too"

Mina gave Sonic a warm and soft hug and Ash shakes Sonic's hand and step inside the residence. Lien-Da sees Sonic's friends: Mina and Ash Mongoose here to the scene.

"Mina, Ash hey how you're all been so far" Lien-Da greeted happily

"Amazing and spectacular of course, I heard about your wedding and it was beautiful. Sonic's mother gave me a copy" Mina responded happily giving Lien-Da a hug

"Anyway thank you, so what brings you guys here?"

"Thought we come by and say hi. I couldn't make it to your wedding since my big tour of my singing career and everything. But yeah, I want to apologize to that"

"Oh no it's ok, how's your relation so far"

"Pretty good, me and Ash are still happy with each other. Plus he always makes me smile everyday"

"Ain't that the truth babe" Ash added giving Mina a soft kiss on the cheek

"So um… How's marriage life going on for you and Lien-Da Sonic?"

"Pretty good so far, I don't talk my friends no more" Sonic responded

"I heard what happen and they should've never hurt you like that. I don't care what they say and I'm still going to respect you and be a true friend to you Sonic. I know Lien-Da here is a new leaf and I accept her the way she is now"

"Thank you Mina that meant a lot to me" Lien-Da happily said showing gratitude to Mina

"You're welcome, what about you Ash. Do you still accept Lien-Da the way she is now and accept Sonic's respect and loyalty to him"

"I accept Lien-Da but I don't have respect to Sonic. He lost his friends and I can see why his so called friends don't like him"

"EXCUSE ME!" Sonic cried in shock

"Ash, we talked about this. You apologized to Sonic and show him some respect to him and loyalty to him" Mina explained

"I know but I never liked Sonic, I mean look at him. He's just an embarrassment to himself and to his slutty wife of his. Hell like I care, I'm glad that his friends turned him down like that" Ash said insulting Sonic

"ASH"

"Face it Mina, why in the hell would you waste your time with this low life hero here who lost completely everything"

Lien-Da couldn't hear what she is hearing right now, her heart was now in pieces because of this hurtful insult. Mina was too and could not believe it herself.

"THAT'S IT ASH, I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE, I HERE BY FIRING YOU BEING MY MANAGER AND WE'RE THROUGH! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!" Mina yelled in anger and rage

"WHAT! Mina, how could you. I was there when Sonic broke your fucking heart when he kissed Sally, I was there when you needed comfort, I was there when Sonic was dead and I helped you cheer you up and give my everything to you. I give out my heart to you and my everything and this is how you repay me" Ash asked

"No but being very disrespectful to my good friend Sonic here and his beautiful wife here… THAT'S EXTREME!"

"I'll never respect Sonic and show my respect and trust to him. He's just a low down, arrogant, cocky little punk ass hedgehog who throw his life away and just end up being an immature brat for the rest of his got damn life. Hell I'll even make a better husband here than him being married to this sexy echidna myself"

Ash start to chuckle but all of that was stopped by Sonic when he punches Ash straight to the face making him fell to the ground.

"YOU DARE TO BE DISRESPECTFUL LIKE THAT! You… Are so… **DEAD**" Sonic yelled in rage

Ash took out a knife and begin to stab Sonic in the chest and tackling him to the ground. Mina watched I horror and could not believe what she was seeing. Ash went for another knife attack again but Sonic countered Ash and head-butted him to the face and making Ash bleed to his nose.

Ash growled in anger and prompted himself up but Sonic kicked Ash in the face and start to punch him severely a few times and grabbing his shirt and ruined it as Sonic ripped his shirt but Shadow stopped Sonic and stabbed Sonic once again on the chest. Sonic screamed in agony stumbled back and collapsed to the ground. Ash then kicks Sonic in the stomach.

"Now… I'm going to enjoy this" Ash said smiling evilly

Just as Ash was about to give Sonic a final blow but suddenly, he was knocked down by Lien-Da by her bullwhip. Lien-Da ran over to Sonic and helping him up.

"Are you ok?" Lien-Da asked

"Yeah, just only bleeding from my chest. Ain't nothing wrong with me" Sonic responded smiling

Mina was on the phone and hanged it up.

"I just called the police; they'll be here in 3 minutes. I am so sorry about all of this" Mina apologized

"It's ok, you have nothing to apologize. Anyway, you can come by here and visit anytime Mina. You're always welcome here" Sonic responded

"Thank you; anyway mind if I spend the night with you guys tonight"

"Sure, it's ok. I'll cook us a nice breakfast tomorrow ok" Lien-Da responded accepting Mina's request

2 minutes later, the police arrived to the residence and arrested Ash Mongoose. Ash explained everything that happen and pressing charges against her ex-boyfriend. Ash suddenly gives Mina a vicious glare towards Mina and begins to say:

"You're going to regret this… Bitch" Ash threatened leaving out the scene

"Don't worry about him Mina, you're safe with us and if you need anything just let me know" Sonic said happily

"Thank you Sonic… For everything" Mina responded giving Sonic a hug

"You're welcome"

Mina smiled and stayed with Sonic and Lien-Da and the 3 then begin to watch Spartacus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected Surprise

Mina spend the night over at Sonic and Lien-Da's residence. Ash was now in custody and the trial was coming soon.

Right now, Mina was eating a plate of pancakes and bacon alongside with Sonic and Lien-Da enjoying their company. Sonic smiled and the 3 start socializing and enjoying themselves. Mina smiled and prepares to leave.

"Thank you for everything guys, I appreciated all of that" Mina exclaimed

"You're welcome, you're welcome here anytime Mina" Sonic responded happily

Mina smiled and left out the residence. Lien-Da smiled and hugged Sonic and kissing him on the lips.

"Sounds like you're so happy today" Lien-Da exclaimed

"Yeah I am, I'm just enjoying my life that's all" Sonic responded giving Lien-Da a kiss on the lips

Lien-Da giggled and kissed Sonic on the lips and starts a make out session. After a few minutes of making out, Lien-Da smiled and circling her finger.

"You know now that Mina left the house, it's just me and you alone" Lien-Da said smiling

"Yeah and we got the whole house to ourselves again"

"That mean… We can you know… *Giggle* Spend some time together, come on sweetie"

Lien-Da smiled and takes Sonic's hand and they head back to the bedroom. Sonic laid on the bed on his back as Lien-Da went into the closet and slip onto something comfortable for Sonic. Minutes passed by as Lien-Da steps out the closet and had on her blue satin lace lingerie. Lien-Da lean to the door and smiled at Sonic.

"Like what you see here sweetie?" Lien-Da asked

"Yes I do" Sonic responded

Lien-Da smiled and makes her way to the bed. She climb onto the bed and crawl her way to Sonic, she gets on top of Sonic and Sonic places his hands on her hips causing Lien-Da to smile. They then start to let their lips touched and start to make out enjoying their romantic moment.

_Meanwhile…_

The 2 suspects arrived to the Hedgehog residence and begin to ring the door bell. Thus this caught Sonic and Lien-Da's attention. They stopped of what they were doing and puzzled to find out who was ringing their doorbell.

"Who could it be?" Lien-Da asked

"I don't know, I'll go see who it is" Sonic responded

Sonic got up from the bed still having his boxers on and head to the door. Sonic opens the door and turns out, it was Sally and Tails in front of Sonic.

"Sally, Tails what the hell are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked annoyed

"Sonic… We came to apologize and we want to invite you to the Freedom HQ for a show how much we're sorry for hurting you that day" Sally explained

"I'm not going and I'm not interested. I won't forgive you guys ok"

"Sonic please… Just give us a chance to set things right?" Tails requested sadly

"No… My mind is all made up ok so get the hell out of my sight"

"Sonic please… Just come and let us set things right… That's all we're asking please?" Sally asked waiting for Sonic's answer

"*Sigh* Ok, I'll go but I'm bringing Lien-Da with me so you all can explain to her"

"Ok, I hope you can forgive us Sonic"

"We'll see"

Sonic slammed the door and headed back to the bedroom.

"Sonic, who was at the door?" Lien-Da asked covered herself with the bedsheets

"Sally and Tails, they invited me to the Freedom HQ and I'm going to see what they want. Plus I'm bringing you with me to see what's going to happen" Sonic responded

"Are you sure you want to go"

"Does it look like I have a choice… This better be good"

"I understand"

"Yeah…"

Lien-Da wrapped her arms around Sonic and Sonic let out a sigh. He then start to kiss Lien-Da on the lips in order to get the stress out of him and cheer him up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Forgive or Not

Sonic sat at the table thinking of what will happen when he gets to the Freedom HQ. Sonic waited patiently for Lien-Da as she was in the bathroom doing something in particular like maybe putting on some make up or perfume. Lien-Da got on her shoes and walk over to the kitchen where her husband is. She plants a kiss on his head and massaging his shoulders.

"Are you ok honey?" Lien-Da asked

"I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen" Sonic responded

"I know… I have that feeling too but I'm going to be by your side and I love you"

"I know and I love you too Lien-Da"

Lien-Da smiled and plant a kiss on Sonic's cheek.

"So… Are you ready to go?" Lien-Da asked

"Yes… Let's go" Sonic responded

Lien-Da nodded and the married couple left the house. Sonic and Lien-Da head over to the Freedom HQ within minutes. By the time when they arrive, they see Sally, the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix too. Even there was a big sign as it says: We're Sorry Sonic.

"You guys did all of this for me?" Sonic asked

"Yes we did Sonic, we want to show you how sorry we are" Sally responded

Sonic and Lien-Da look at each other puzzled and Sonic turn to Sally.

"Ok, what is the occasion?" Sonic asked

"Well… We want to start off and say we're sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart. We were so wrong to hurt you like that and I know it hurt your heart very deep to the core" Sally responded

"Yeah sugah-hog, we also want to apologized for giving you that bad excuse that day when you and Lien-Da were getting married" Bunnie added

"I don't know… I don't know if I can forgive you guys or not, I don't know what to do. My mind is all in pieces and I'm puzzled with if I can forgive you guys or not, trust you or not, give my respect to you guys or not" Sonic responded

"Sonic… We want to set things right again, we don't want to hurt you anymore. We don't want to lose a great friend who always make us happy and make everyone smile" Tails said sincerely

"So… What are you saying, I'm confused and I'm puzzled in words?"

"We want our friend back and our hero who always been there for everyone to the end and keeping everyone save" Rotor said

"I see… Ok, I understand now"

"So… Will you forgive us?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know, before I say anything. I want to hear a good explanation of why you still think Lien-Da here my wife is the enemy still?"

"Well…" Sally stuttered

"Well what, is there something wrong?"

"Sonic… We don't… We don't have nothing to say to Lien-Da"

"What do you mean, I already told you. Lien-Da has changed over a new leaf and she's a changed woman. Why can't you guys just see it and accept her?"

"Sonic… I know my sister, she's still a bad girl no matter what you say. She's a grandmaster of the Dark Legion and always will be" Julie-Su exclaimed

"That's right Sonic, everyone agrees with Julie-Su but we can't accept Lien-Da" Sally added

"I should've known, you guys are just some got damn assholes" Sonic insulted

"SONIC!"

"Don't Sonic me Sally, if you can't accept Lien-Da then fine. I'm sick of all of you who just won't accept what I got and never believed me. For now on, I'm quitting the Freedom Fighters and have my own life now"

"WHAT!" Everyone cried in shock

"Sonic… We need you, you can't do this" Tails said surprised

"My mind is all made up, since you all won't accept Lien-Da then so be it. Have fun getting to the action and the adventure like all I care and I will not forgive all of you about all of this and how much you all hurted me that day and hurt and broke my heart. Good bye" Sonic responded

Sonic took Lien-Da's hand and the married couple left out the Freedom HQ. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were completely devastated of what had just happen. They lost a great friend and their hero.

"What… Have we done?" Tails asked before crying in tears

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic was outside the residence looking at the ocean and the sun was setting. Sonic felt a soft breeze blowing towards him and trying to blow some steam. He was soon joined by Lien-Da as she came behind Sonic and hugging him.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Lien-Da asked

"I guess… They could not accept you and believe me that you've changed. That's their last draw, I'm done with them. They can save the world all by themselves without my help. I've had enough of them" Sonic responded

"I understand… Anyway, let's get back inside honey. Dinner is almost ready"

"You go ahead, I'll join with you in a second"

"Ok honey"

Lien-Da plant a kiss on Sonic's cheek and went back inside the residence. Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am done with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, they just hurt me too much this time" Sonic said before returning back to the residence


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lien-Da's News

The sun was rising and morning had just arrived. Sonic and Lien-Da were asleep quietly and peacefully. Lien-Da had her head on her husband's chest sleeping silently. Sonic suddenly woke up and began yawning. Sonic looked around and sees Lien-Da sleeping silently and smiled.

"_She's so beautiful when she's asleep_" Sonic thought

Sonic look at the clock and it was 8:38am. Sonic prompt himself up and was only on his boxers. Sonic head over to the kitchen and grabbing a orange juice carton and pours a glass of it. Sonic sips down his glass and had thoughts about what happened yesterday. Sonic shook his head not trying to think about it or bring it up. Sonic decided to go check the mail and it was bills but except one, Sonic got a postcard and turns out it was from Shadow the Hedgehog himself.

_Sonic,_

_I've heard about your wedding to that Grandmaster Dark Legion. I want to say congratulations, I heard she changed to a new leave and I do believe it. I'll stop by one day and visit you and your beautiful wife._

_Sincerely,_

_Your good friend: Shadow the Hedgehog_

Sonic smiled and headed back to the residence and sees Lien-Da who was already up making breakfast. She had on her black bra and panties on. Sonic examined her perfect figure and so Sonic silently snuck up to Lien-Da and squeezes her rear causing Lien-Da to yelp.

"*Gasp* Sneaking up on your wife huh?" Lien-Da asked

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day and Shadow sent me a post card and congratulated us for our wedding" Sonic responded

"That's nice, have you've been talking to him lately"

"Can't say I have, he's been very busy with G.U.N and everything"

"I can tell, so what are you going to do today"

"Stay home and spend time with my beautiful wife"

Lien-Da smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips. Hours went by and the married couple sat in the living room watching Tv until they hear a knock on the door. Sonic went to go see who it was when he opens the door. Turns out, it was Shadow the Hedgehog himself who have came to the scene.

"SHADOW!" Sonic greeted happily

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while" Shadow responded happily

"It sure has, come on in"

Shadow nodded and stepping inside the house. Sonic even shake Shadow's hand and smiled.

"It's good to see you" Sonic said

"You too, did you get my postcard?" Shadow asked

"Oh yeah I did, anyway what brings you here?"

"To see a great friend of mine. I heard about your wedding and the ultimate situation with your friends and everything. Where is your wife Lien-Da"

"Right here Shadow" Lien-Da responded appearing to the scene and hugging Shadow

"Lien-Da, you're looking beautiful as ever"

"Oh stop it, glad you came by to see us"

"Me too and congratulations to your marriage life and everything. You seem like an changed person and you is already"

"Yeah… Sonic helped me changed and I'm grateful of him to help me and I'm glad that I have a wonderful husband and keeps me happy"

"Sure thing babe" Sonic responded kissing Lien-Da on the lips

"Anyway, how's work at G.U.N?"

"Very busy I might say, I've never got the chance to come by to your wedding and everything. I want to apologize to that" Shadow responded

"Don't be Shadow, I know you were caught up with your missions. I understand that, also I made a copy of the wedding so you can see it" Sonic responded handling Shadow the tape

"Thank you, by the way am I interrupting?"

"Oh no, not at all. Anyway, why don't you stay for dinner? You and Sonic can sure to catch up from your last encounters" Lien-Da said leaving the scene and prepare to cook dinner

Sonic and Shadow smiled and they start to catch up with each other. Hour went by and they were having dinner together. They socialize and enjoyed Shadow's company and having a great time too. They laugh together and having a great silent day. As minutes went, Sonic and Shadow continued to socialize while Lien-Da wash the dishes.

"Well it was nice coming by to visit you but I got to go, I'll talk to you soon Sonic" Shadow said opening the door

"Yeah and it was great seeing you Shadow, give me a call. We should hang out more often" Sonic responded happily

"Yeah we should, anyway I got to go. I'll see you soon Sonic"

"You too"

Shadow smiled and left out the residence. Sonic headed to the bedroom and got comfortable as he put on a red tank top and black and basketball shorts on. Sonic climbed on the bed and turn on the tv waiting for Lien-Da. Lien-Da was in the bathroom causing Sonic in suspension but he let it slide.

Lien-Da came to the scene and had on her white t-shirt and wearing red shorts. She even had a smile on her face.

"Lien-Da… What's got you smiling?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, there something I have to tell you and it's good news" Lien-Da responded

"Ok… What is it?"

Lien-Da took a deep breathe and went over to the bed and hold Sonic's hand into her hands.

"Sonic… I'm pregnant" Lien-Da announced


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pregnant

After upon hearing what Lien-Da had just said, Sonic eyes went wide in shock.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're what?" Sonic asked in surprised

"I'm pregnant Sonic, we're going to have a baby" Lien-Da responded rubbing her stomach

Sonic frown down but not in sadness, it was joy. Sonic then start to burst in tears in joy and excitement.

"I can't believe it… I'm going to be the dad" Sonic exclaimed happily

"I know hun and I'm looking forward to it too. That's why I've been so secretive about this" Lien-Da responded

"No wonder, how long have you've been pregnant?"

"For about 3 weeks and a half now, I was waiting for a perfect moment to tell you"

"And you did, I'm excited to become a father. I may not know how to care a child but I always will do my best"

"Me too and this child will be beautiful, I can feel it"

"The baby is on its way and I can't wait"

"So am I honey, so am I"

Sonic smiled and kisses Lien-Da on the lips and the 2 married couple then drifted off asleep.

_Later, that day…_

Sonic and Lien-Da were at the house as Sonic work on his extreme gear board and Lien-Da who was at the living room reading a book until there was a knock on the door. Lien-Da puts her book down and walks over to the door and opens it. It was Sonic's family who arrived to the scene.

"Lien-Da, it's so nice to you" Bernie said hugging Sonic

"You too Ms. Hedgehog" Lien-Da responded

"Please… Just call me Bernie, we're family now. Anyway, where's Sonic?"

"Here mom" Sonic responded

Sonic let his family in and they sat at the couch and Sonic sit on the chair and Lien-Da sat on her husband's lap.

"So how's marriage life going on for you sweetie?" Bernie asked

"It's going great mom, can't complain" Sonic responded

"We heard what happened and we don't blame you sonny boy, you did what was right to defend your beautiful wife" Chuck exclaimed happily

"I know… I'm through with all of them and I'm moving on with a new life ahead of me"

"So what's your next step now son?" Jules asked

"Well dad… How can I put this, right… You and Mom are going to be grandparents"

"Grandparents… Sonic you do not mean?" Bernie asked

"That's right Bernie, I'm pregnant with Sonic's child and we're going to have a baby" Lien-Da responded cutting off Sonic

"WHAT! Oh my goodness, Jules we're going to be grandparents"

"I know Bernie and I'm looking forward to it" Jules responded his wife

"Sonny boy, I'm so glad and happy for you. Congratulations" Chuck said

"Thank you, we're so happy about it too" Sonic responded with a big smile on his face


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Court

Sonic and Lien-Da got dress and getting ready for court, Sonic got on his tuxedo and wearing a tie along with it. Lien-Da wore a blue dress that went to her knees and wore black high heel shoes. Her hair was up and curled up and looking very beautiful.

Sonic came in the bathroom and hugging his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful Lien-Da" Sonic complimented

"Thank you, you look very dashing yourself honey" Lien-Da remarked with a smile

"Thank you, today is the court day and trial of Ash Mongoose for what he did. Mina should be here any moment now"

Seconds after, there was a knock on the door that causes Sonic and Lien-Da their attention.

"Looks like she's here" Lien-Da proclaimed

"Yeah I'll get the door" Sonic stated walking out the bathroom

Sonic head over to the door and opens it and it was Mina Mongoose herself. She wore a purple and black dress with black high heel shoes to go along with it. Mina's hair was curled up and tied to the back. Sonic examined her and smiled.

"Wow Mina, you looking so beautiful" Sonic complimented

"Thank you, you look mighty handsome yourself" Mina responded

"Please, come on in"

"Thank you"

Mina stepped inside and smiled. They have a seat at the living room on the couch.

"This is it, the trial of Ash Mongoose. I haven't got any sleep last night" Mina said frowning

"Really… What there something in your mind?" Sonic asked

"Yeah just some things of course, I know I fired Ash but who's going to manage me when I'm on tour and my career?"

"Why not Uncle Chuck, you could ask him. He'll be happy to help you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, my family respects you and Uncle Chuck will be happy to manage you"

"Thank you Sonic"

"Anytime"

Seconds later, Lien-Da came to the scene just finish putting make-up on.

"Hey Lien-Da" Mina greeted

"Hey yourself, I see you guys were chatting" Lien-Da stated

"Yes we are, we were just waiting for you patiently" Sonic remarked

"Oh ok and did you told Mina"

"Tell me about what?" Mina asked

"Mina… I'm pregnant with Sonic's child"

"WHAT! You're going to have baby, oh Sonic. Congratulations to the both of you"

"Yeah and we're so happy about it too. We're going to be parents very soon" Sonic remarked kissing Lien-Da on the cheek

"Well let's get to court and get justice" Lien-Da stated

"Yeah, let's get going"

Sonic, Lien-Da and Mina left out the residence and head to court. Minutes after, they arrived to their destination and head straight inside. They head straight to the court room and took a seat. They also see Ash in the inmate suit on sitting with the lawyer. Mina sat with her lawyer across from Ash. Ash give Mina and severe glare at his ex-girlfriend. Mina didn't want to look at Ash. Thus this made Sonic and Lien-Da look at each other.

"Honey, this cpuld get ugly for the two of them" Lien-Da said

"I know… I have a bad feeling about this" Sonic responded

The judge soon arrived to the scene and took his seat as the court was about to start.

"Ok everyone, settle down and take your seats. Court is now in session. Here we have a pop star singer against her manager well… Ex-manager and turns out it's her boyfriend. Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose. Mina is charging Ash for the first degree murder. Mina, can you tell me what happen?" The Judge asked

"Yes… it started when me and Ash went to go see a friend of mine named: Sonic the Hedgehog. He is also married to a woman and ex-grandmaster Dark Legion named: Lien-Da Kommisssar but now her last name is Hedgehog since she's married to Sonic. Anyway, back to the story. We went to go visit Sonic and see how they're doing of their marriage life and we were having a good time enjoying each other and never keep on touch since my singing career and the big tour and concerts. As we were having a good time, Ash here said some awful rude things about Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius (_Pointing at Sonic_) and said some awful things about Lien-Da and tries to hit on her. Sonic suddenly punched Ash straight to the face that cause his anger to boiled up but Ash came prepared and didn't tell me. He had a knife with him and starts to stab Sonic a few times on the chest and arm. The fight start to broke out and Ash almost tried to kill Sonic but Lien-Da: Sonic's wife stopped Ash with her bullwhip and knock him unconscious. I was busy calling the police while the fight had started" Mina explained

"Is that so… Ash, is this true?"

"What… No your honor, I've never hurt or wanted to kill Sonic and never tried to hit on Sonic's wife" Ash responded lied

"Don't lie Ash, I saw you pulled out your knife and tried to stab Sonic, my good friend. You always hated Sonic since day one when you first met him" Mina remarked with anger

"ORDER! One at a time, do we have a witness to this incident?" Judge asked looking around

"Right here, I can prove it your honor" Sonic responded standing up

Sonic headed to the witnessed chair and sighed ready to answer any lawyer's question.

"Sonic, you did fought Ash correct. What made you fight against Ash?" Mina's Lawyer asked

"I fought Ash because he disrespect me and my wife. He even tried to hit on her right in front of me. Mina is right, Ash hated my guts since day one when he met me. He was so jealous because I accomplish everything and doing well in my life. He also thinks that I would steal Mina away from him but I wasn't, I'm a good friend to Mina. I love her like a sister, not as a girlfriend. I respect Mina and I show my respect towards her but I would never steal somebody's girlfriend, that is not me sir" Sonic explained

"I see… So Ash is responsible of everything correct?"

"Yes completely everything, I do have the scars to proof he tried to kill me when I fought against him"

"Can we see them?" Judge asked

"Certainly your honor"

Sonic starts to unbutton his shirt and show the scars which caused the crowd gasped except for Lien-Da and Mina. The judge was intrigue and shock about this.

"Then its settle, the Jury would go back to the room to decide which Ash is Innocent or Guilty" the Judge stated

The Jury head back to the room and decided which Ash is Innocent or Guilty. Sonic went back to sit with his wife: Lien-Da. Lien-Da laid her head on her husband's shoulder waiting patiently.

"I hope we get justice and especially Mina" Lien-Da said

"I hope so too Lien-Da, Ash deserved to be punished" Sonic responded wrapping his arms around Lien-Da's shoulder

_38 minutes later…_

The Jury came back in the court room and returned to their seats. The judge look at them as everyone waited patiently to know what was going to happen next.

"So… Have you all decided?" the Judge asked

One of the Jury stood up and holds out the paper in his hands.

"Your honor, by going through and decided to this case. We found Ah Mongoose the ex-manager and ex-boyfriend of Mina Mongoose… Guilty" the Jury said out loud

Sonic and Lien-Da smiled and hug each other and everyone gasped and gossip. Mina even smiled and looks at Sonic and Lien-Da.

"Before I get with the sentencing, Ash is there something you want to say?" the Judge asked

"Yes, I want to say… I'm sorry, to Mina Mongoose. Sonic, I'm sorry for trying to kill you and for trying to hit on your wife" Ash apologized

"By the power invested him, Ash Mongoose. I here now sentence you to 17 years in prison. Court abjured"

The police officers took Ash away and out of the court room. Mina smiled and was now happy as she can be. Sonic and Lien-Da smiled and hugged Mina. They exit out of the court and head outside.

"I finally got justice, Ash got what the hell he deserved for what he did" Mina said smiling

"Yes he did, now you can focus on your life. Besides, you don't have to have nightmares anymore" Sonic responded

"Yeah and thank you Sonic for anything"

"You're welcome"

"Um Sonic… Mind if I ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Is it ok if… I can kiss you"

"Sure on the cheek"

"No… I was thinking on the lips, with Lien-Da's permission of course"

"It's ok, you deserve it" Lien-Da said accepting Mina's request

Mina smiled and wrapping her arms around Sonic and kisses him on the lips which Sonic returned the kiss. After a few minutes kissing, Mina broke the kiss and smiled.

"Thank you Sonic" Mina said showing gratitude

"You're welcome" Sonic responded happily

Mina smiled and said her goodbyes and left out the scene. Sonic and Lien-Da smiled and hold hands as they left out the scene. They returned back to their residence within minutes. Sonic and Lien-Da got off their clothes and got on something comfortable and begin to relax. Sonic lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Lien-Da came out the bathroom and got onto the bed and laid with Sonic and placing her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Are you ok honey?" Lien-Da asked

"Yeah… I'm fine, it's been a long day. Now I can rest and relax" Sonic responded

"Ain't nothing wrong with that baby. Why don't I go make some lunch for us"

"No no, I'm going to take a nap. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, since I've been up since 7 ok getting ready"

Sonic smiled and the married couple drifted off asleep taking a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Baby Preparations

A month has passed since Ash went to prison for 17 years. Sonic and Lien-Da were about to have a baby very soon and it's on it's way. Sonic was at the room painting the room white and setting up the baby crib since now Lien-Da is pregnant.

Sonic finished setting up the baby crib for the baby since he already got the baby seat, baby trolley and baby kitchen seat. Lien-Da returned back to the residence with the baby stuff. Lien-Da set the baby stuff on the table of the kitchen and found Sonic in the room.

"Hey honey, what're you doing? Oh I see you've already set up the baby crib for our first child" Lien-Da said

"Yeah… I got everything all set up. I presume you already got everything for our baby right?" Sonic asked

"You bet, I got the blanket, clothes, shoes, food, powder, baby oil, lotion, bottle, wipes and pampers"

"That's good to hear, anyway my stomach is getting bigger"

"Yeah and I can't wait until he or she's here with us like a perfect family. We're going to be parents"

"I know, I'm looking forward"

"Yeah and tell you the truth, I don't know if I'm cut out to be a parent to our child and I don't know what to do while I'm going to be the father. I think I'm going to stink of being a parent"

Lien-Da takes Sonic's hand into her hands holding it gently and looking straight to Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, I know what you're feeling right now. I don't know much about being a parent too. We're going to get through with this ok, we have each other and we'll manage" Lien-Da stated softly

"Thanks Lien-Da" Sonic responded

"You're welcome; anyway help me get the baby stuff in this room"

Sonic smiled and nodded in response.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Giving Birth

6 months has passed and Lien-Da's stomach was big. Lien-Da sat on the couch in the living room with Sonic watching TV. Lien-Da was reading a book keeping her occupied. Sonic turn the channel as Bar Rescue was on. Sonic shrug his shoulders and decided to watch the show. Sonic even look at Lien-Da and smiled.

"Lien-Da, do you want something to drink like some water?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, I'm getting a little thirsty though" Lien-Da responded

Sonic nodded and stood up, went to the kitchen and grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pour a glass of water. Sonic suddenly heard Lien-Da screamed that cause Sonic to jump and catching his attention. Sonic rushed over to the living room and sees Lien-Da breathing hard.

"Lien-Da, are you ok?" Sonic asked

"*Gasp* Sonic, I think it's time. Call the ambulance, I'm about to give birth to our baby" Lien-Da responded

Sonic rushed to the kitchen and grab the phone and dialed in 911 for the ambulance. Few minutes after, the ambulance arrived to the residence and took Lien-Da to the Mobius Hospital. Sonic arrived to the scene within in a vehicle and waited very patiently as Lien-Da was giving birth to their baby. Sonic close his eyes and place his chin on his hand waiting patiently.

Sonic heard Lien-Da's screams and had shivers down his spine and was so scared and nervous. Sonic did not know what to do next but all he can do is wait.

_47 minutes later…_

Minutes have passed and Lien-Da's screams died down and was quiet. Sonic waited patiently and then sees the doctor arriving to the scene and headed over to Sonic.

"Sonic…" the Doctor said

"Yeah" Sonic responded

"Your baby… It's a boy"

"What… I have baby boy?"

"Correct and he look so precious, would you like to go see your son?"

"Certainly"

Sonic followed the doctor to the room and then sees Lien-Da holding their first born baby boy into her own arms. The boy was a dark blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. Sonic smiled and Lien-Da smiled back looking at the baby.

"Sonic… he looks just like you" Lien-Da said happily

"I can tell, he has the same eyes like mine" Sonic responded

Sonic hold the baby and smiled happily at his new born son. The baby then suddenly begins to smile and laughing to his father.

"Sonic… What should we name our baby?" Lien-Da

"Let's name him… Sly, Sly the Hedgehog" Sonic responded their son Sly

"Sly it is then, I even like that name"

"Well Sly, welcome to Mobius sport"

Sly begin to smile and giggle at his father knowing it was going to be on hell of a happy family.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Happy Hours

Lien-Da was still at the hospital with Sonic and Lien-Da's newborn baby: **Sly the Hedgehog**. Lien-Da smiled so happily and looking at her son lovingly. Suddenly, there were some visitors and it was Sonic's family who arrived inside the room smiling.

"Aw… I heard you and Sonic just had a baby" Bernie corrected

"Yeah, his name is Sly the Hedgehog. Sonic named our son that" Lien-Da responded

"Sly, I like that name. Can I hold him"

Lien-Da nodded and hand Sly over to Bernie who she had tears from her eyes looking at Sly and see how cute he was.

"Sly looks just like his own father" Bernie said

"He surely does honey" Jules responded

"Sonny boy is going to be a great father" Chuck stated

"I know he will, even Lien-Da is going to be a great mother" Bernie added

The gang heard footsteps and they see Mina and Sonic coming to the scene.

"Sonic, your baby is so cute. He looks just like you" Mina said smiling happily

"Thank you, he does doesn't he" Sonic responded happily

"Certainly" Lien-Da agreed

Moments after, the doctor arrived to the scene.

"Lien-Da, you're doing pretty well so far. We should be able to let you go home tomorrow with your newborn baby" the doctor said

"Thank you, I can't wait" Lien-Da responded

"I've already set up everything for Sly tomorrow and he'll going to be happy once we get home" Sonic stated

"I know… I can't wait to go back home"

Sonic smiled and kisses Lien-Da on the lips lovingly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: One Happy Family

2 months has passed since now Sonic and Lien-Da had a baby named Sly the Hedgehog. They were now at their residence having a nice day together. Lien-Da hold Sly in her arms feeding him milk. Sonic was repainting his extreme gear boy (_From Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity_).

As Sonic finishing up with a few touches, Lien-Da came into the scene while holding Sly in her arms.

"Sonic" Lien-Da called

"Yeah" Sonic responded

"We're out of milk, do you mind if you get some more milk for Sly"

"Sure thing, I'll be finish with my board just a couple more seconds and I'll be on my way"

"Ok honey"

Sonic finishes up with his board and decided to take a spin and left off to the grocery store to pick up some more milk for the baby. After got what he came for, he was encountered by Vanilla and Cream with her best friend: Cheese Chao.

"Sonic, what a surprise" Vanilla greeted

"I know, how you guys been so far" Sonic responded happily

"Fantastic, what about you Sonic?"

"Good so far, i'm a father now"

"Father… Wait, you have a child at home now?"

"Yes and I named me and Lien-Da's baby: Sly the Hedgehog"

"Sly, that's a good name Mr. Sonic. Can we go see him?" Cream asked

"Sure thing, Lien-Da will be happy to see you guys"

_Minutes after…_

Lien-Da put Sly to sleep in his room and went over to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She even hear a door open and sees Sonic with Vanilla, Cream and Cheese.

"Vanilla, it's good to see you three" Lien-Da greeted hugging Vanilla

"You too Lien-Da, Sonic told me that you two have a baby"

"Yes and he's at his bedroom and I just put him to sleep. Come on, I'll let you three see Sly"

Lien-Da took Vanilla's family to the bedroom of Sly and once they see Sly, they noticed how cute he was when he's asleep.

"Aw, Lien-Da he's so adorable. He looks just like his father" Vailla complimented

"I know, everyone has been saying the same thing and he surely do look like his father" Lien-Da responded

"How old is he?" Cream asked

"He's 2 months old of course"

"2 months, anyway you and Sonic are going to be great parents to Sly" Vanilla said smiling

"I know, I had that same feeling too when I gave birth to Sly"

"Yes and let's let Sly sleep, I do not want to wake him up"

"Sure, let's go since I've already put Sly to sleep"

Vanilla, Cream and Cheese followed Lien-Da out the room and Lien-Da closes the door and letting her child sleep silently and peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: That's Enough

_New Mobotropolis, 3:43pm…_

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all thought about what Sonic had just said when the last time he was at Freedom HQ. They thought about the things they said to Sonic and how they hurted Lien-Da in front of Sonic. Disrespectful towards him and not trusting Lien-Da since she changed over to a new leaf and still they weren't buying it.

Tails kept on crying and how hurt he was when he hurted Sonic right in front of him and never helped him that day when they all give Sonic the devastated truth. Tails new in his heart that he never wanted to hurt Sonic like that but he did. He lost his respect, trust, honor and loyalty to Sonic.

"Sonic… I'm so so sorry" Tails whispered

Sally kept on thinking and soon she decided to have a meeting. Everyone attended the meeting and the room so silence until Sally broke the silence.

"Everyone, we all know what we're thinking about and it's Sonic. We haven't heard from him for a long while now and does anyone know what's going on?" Sally asked looking around

Amy raise up her hand and everyone look at Amy.

"Well… I do happen to know that Sonic has a child now" Amy announced

"WHAT! Sonic has a child?" Vector asked

"From my half-sister! Are you serious?" Julie-Su asked in total shock

"Yes, from Lien-Da of course. When I was at the hospital getting a check up to see if something was wrong me but I was ok of course. I do happen to see Sonic with Mina Mongoose as they headed over to the room that I wasn't aware off" Amy explained

_Flashback…_

"_Amy, looks like you're going to be ok. Just make sure you eat a lot of vegetables to keep yourself healthy ok" the Doctor explained_

"_Ok and thank you" Amy responded_

_Amy left out the room and was about to leave the hospital but suddenly, her eyes caught her attention when she sees Sonic and Mina Mongoose together._

"_Sonic and Mina, what're they doing here?" Amy asked herself_

_Amy looked around and started to spy on Sonic and eavesdropping their conversation. She begin to hear what she thought she heard, Sonic the Hedgehog: Hero of Mobius has a child but a son of course._

"_*Gasp* Sonic has a baby and it's from Lien-Da, my goodness. I don't know what to say" Amy whispered to herself and was surprised_

_End of Flashback…_

"Sonic's family were there to see the baby and I knew it because I overhear their conversation" Amy finished

"Wow… Sonic's a daddy now. I can't believe it" Knuckles said shaking his head

"Yeah by an enemy that we know and cannot be trusted. We should do something about it" Antoine suggested

"No… We cannot kill Sonic's child, it'll make it much worse" Tails shot back

"True but there is something we can do to him" Sally added

"And what's that?" Bunnie asked

"Teach Sonic a lesson and have him realize that he's making a biggest mistake"

"Well… To snap Sonic out of it and have him realize having a child by my sister and who's the enemy. I'm in" Julie-Su agreed

"Same here" Knuckles added

"I'm in too" Vector said

"Well is everyone agree of this term?" Sally asked

Everyone nodded in response and agreeing with Sally

"Then it's settle, tomorrow we find Sonic and teach him a lesson" Sally announced senerely


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Serious Punishment

_A day later…_

The sun was shining to a beautiful day. Lien-Da was at the kitchen making breakfast while Sly in the kitchen in his baby seat playing his toys and smiling. This made Lien-Da smiled but continued making breakfast. Sonic woke up from his sleep and groaning and see the sun light knowing it's going to be a beautiful day today.

Sonic hop out the bed and took his shower and got dress. He made his way to the kitchen and sees Lien-Da humming and making breakfast. Sonic sneakily sneak up to Lien-Da and squeezes her rear causing his wife to jump.

"*Gasp* Sonic, who're so naughty" Lien-Da said turning around and kisses him on the lips

"Good morning to you too beautiful" Sonic responded kissing Lien-Da back

"Breakfast is almost ready, are you going somewhere today?"

"Something like that, I'm going out for a run. It's been long since I haven't gone out for a run into my sonic speed"

"Go ahead, you deserve it. I know you haven't got yourself on shape since we have a baby together"

"I know, you want me to get you something when I'm gone"

"Oh no, not exactly"

"Ok"

Sonic and the family had breakfast together. Sonic fed Sly to eat his food and drinking some milk. Sonic then begin to head out the residence and start to go on his runs.

As minutes passed by, Sonic sees a suspect up ahead while he was running. Sonic headed over to the destination and see that no one was here.

"What the… I could've sworn I seen a person here" Sonic wondered looking around

Just as Sonic look around until he was suddenly gets hit in the face by a robotic punch. Sonic got to his stance until he was electrocuted severely. Sonic got down on his knees and prompts himself up but suddenly, he was knock down unconscious by a kick straight to his face and collapsed to the ground. The suspects then starts to take Sonic away to an unknown destination.

_An hour later…_

Sonic groaned before waking up. He soon realized that he was tied in chains and was hanging upside down. Sonic looked around and sees that he's in a unknown room and trying to figure out what's going on.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked looking around

"So you're away huh Sonic" the female responded

"What the… I recognize that voice, Sally is that you"

Moments after, Sally came to the scene and was wearing all black. But she wasn't alone, there were the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix wearing all black outfit and glaring daggers at him.

"What… You guys are all here, get me down" Sonic commanded

Everyone didn't respond or do nothing but all they can do is stare at Sonic.

"Tails…" Sonic called looking at Tails

Tails didn't respond but glared at him.

"Sonic, it's time we teach you a lesson" Sally announced

"Lesson… What lesson?" Sonic asked

"A lesson about believing your friends and not move on to marry the enemy that want to kill us" Bunnie responded

"You mean Lien-Da, I've already told you. She's a changed woman, why can't you all believe me?"

"Because Sonic… We don't, we know it and you can't. Since you didn't believe us or be on our side, it's time we treat you something like we haven't treated you before" Sally explained

"What do you mean?"

Tails walk over to Sonic and starts to tased Sonic severely causing Sonic to scream in pain.

"What're you doing, I've done nothing to you all" Sonic weakly asked

"Wrong, you didn't believe us now it's time we teach you a lesson Sonic the Hedgehog" Sally responded

Vector bring down Sonic to the ground and the gang all circled around Sonic and suddenly, they then start to beat down Sonic severely and visciously to the pulp without any mercy. Sonic screamed in pain when they hurt Sonic with tasers, pipes, bats, chains, strong punches and kicks Sonic started screaming in agony as they were jumping on Sonic.

_Meanwhile…_

Lien-Da look at the clock and it was 5:38 and Sonic was gone for like 8 hours. She was getting worried about Sonic and wonder where he was.

"Sonic, please come on. I hope nothing happen to you" Lien-Da whispered sadly

_Elsewhere…_

The gang finished beating up Sonic as he was bruised up, cut up as there were scares on his chest, stomach, arms and neck. There was some blood dripping as Sonic spits out blood from his mouth and his nose was bleeding also.

"Looks like we're finish beating up Sonic" Vector said

"Oh no, we're not done yet. We still need to give Sonic some more serious and brutal punishment. Take him away" Sally responded

Vector and Knuckles took Sonic away as he was unconscious and the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix left out the scene and give some more painful lessons to Sonic the Hedgehog.

**That's my next chapter everyone. I know what you all thinking, I got the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix beating up Sonic and plus I am not letting Sonic to kill his former friends and everything. I will not be doing any killing sprees since this is a remake. I want to make things little more interesting and disastrous.**

**So read and review everyone as the next chapter is on its way.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Missing

Five days has passed since Sonic hasn't returned home. Lien-Da was extremely worried about Sonic. Sly started to cry since his father wasn't her and that makes Lien-Da sad. Sonic's family arrived to the scene.

"Hey Lien-Da, how're you doing?" Bernie asked happily

"Not too good exactly, I'm worried about Sonic" Lien-Da responded

"What, what happen?"

"He hasn't came home in five days, I think something happen to him"

"What, did you try calling him?"

"Yes but he hasn't returned any of my calls"

"Whatever he is, I hope he's alright" Jules said

"Me too"

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic laid on the ground unconscious as he was still tied up in chains. Sonic was down on his knees and his arms were tied up in chains. Sonic was too weak to struggle free and everyone laughed at Sonic.

"Look like the great hero is already beat up, should we beat him up some more?" Charmy asked

"Good idea, let's tased him making him cry for mommy and daddy" Vector responded with a evil smile

Charmy got the taser and start to electrocute Sonic once more causing Sonic to scream in agony bruised up so badly. Sonic wanted the pain to stop but the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix start to beat up Sonic some more for a few minutes and then start.

"So Sonic, do you change your mind to divorce Lien-D and take your son?" Sally asked

"… No" Sonic weakly responded

"Sick him"

The gang start to beat up Sonic some more and Sonic screamed in agony once again. Sonic secretly got a taser and hides it not to let them find out. Vector then start to releases Sonic from the chains and then suddenly, he got tased by Sonic with a taser. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix noticed it and tries to take down Sonic but Sonic took a knife and threw it at the nights to cause a black out. Sonic took the night vision goggles and making his escape.

Sally and the others got the light turned back on and sees Sonic no where to be found.

"He's escaping, AFTER HIM" Sally commanded

Sonic ran as fast he could but was too weak. He even start leaving blood trails for the gang to find Sonic easily. Sonic then start to stop the trail when he throws some red paint on the other direction and making his escape.

"_I just hope they fall for it_" Sonic thought leaving

The gang came to the scene and following the blood trail and was so close to get Sonic. Once they got to the destination, they see a dead end.

"Damn… he's gone" Antoine stated

"Hold on, I'm sensing Sonic went to his escape. He fooled us to this trail" Knuckles announced

"Let's get him" Sally commanded

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic made his exit and was too weak to continue. He then sees a hover bike similar to Sonic Riders but decided to take it and leaving out the scene. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix sees Sonic making his escape and so he got out just in time and left out the scene.

"Damn… he got away" knuckles said angrily

"I know but right now, let's not say word to anyone. We have to keep it a secret and make sure Sonic changes his mind and believing us and get our hero back" Sally said

Everyone nodded in response and prepare their exits.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic was in the woods and stopped for a moment. Sonic starts to lay down against the tree and was severely beaten up, bruised up and cut up. He even had a black on his right and was bleeding from his mouth and nose, even his body and arm.

"Ah crud… it hurts so bad, I can't believe they did this to me. I'm not going to kill them or do anything and they're too damn crazy to get what they wanted. Come on Sonic, you got to get home to your family and you know damn well that Lien-Da is worried sick about you and your baby" Sonic said prompting himself up and making his way

_Later, at night…_

Sonic continued his way but he was out of gas. Sonic had no choice but to walk. He slowly walk and was still hurt and beaten from the last time. Sonic continued on walking and walking but his legs were too weak. He had no choice but to crawl but couldn't move. Sonic just lay there on the grass cold, hungry, thirty and shivering.

Sonic start to burst into tears and closes his eyes exhausted. His eyes were red and could not do anything, he just lay there went to sleep.

_Later, that day…_

Lien-Da was still worried about her husband has not returned home yet. Lien-Da grew suspicious and was scared and worried to wonder what happen to her husband. She stayed up all night drinking some wine waiting for Sonic's returned. She frowned down and starts to whisper to herself.

"Please… Come home" Lien-Da whispered


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Home at Last

Sonic continued on walking slowly and continued on making his way back home. His bruises start to increase the amount of pressure and difficult for Sonic to keep moving and had no choice to stop for a few minutes. Sonic could not run or do anything. He was so hungry, thirsty and exhausted.

"Look what those damn brats did to me. I'm hungry, thirsty and exhausted. I don't think I can make it but I'll never give up. Come on Sonic, keep going" Sonic said while moving

_Hours later…_

As hours passed by, Lien-Da went over to bedroom and looks at the picture of Sonic and herself holding hands and smiling at the camera. She even hears Sly crying in the bedroom and heads over to comfort Sly. Sly continued crying for the few minutes and stop as Lien-Da puts him to sleep.

"This week is been so damn difficult to me" Lien-Da said annoyed

Lien-Da heads over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge when suddenly, she hears a door open. Lien-Da got furious and rushed over to the door.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT HERE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT… *Gasp*" Lien-Da shouted

Just as Lien-Da was about to finish her sentence but when suddenly she sees Sonic collapsed on the ground unconscious. Lien-Da rushed over to Sonic and turned him around and gasped. She sees how bruised up Sonic was when she sees Sonic was beaten up, bruised up and cut up. There were cuts on his chest, stomach, arms and neck. There were blood stains on his body, blood bleeding from Sonic's mouth and nose. A black eye and bruised up chest, rib and arm.

"Oh my god… Sonic… SONIC" Lien-Da cried

Sonic didn't responded but was still unconscious. Lien-Da drag over Sonic to the bathroom at the bedroom and turns the hot water on. Lien-Da helped Sonic get out his clothes and got him in the tub. Lien-Da rushed over to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and heads back to the bathroom. She even finds the pain killers inside the cabinet and sees Sonic still unconscious.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Lien-Da whispered examined Sonic

Moments after, Sonic opens his eyes and sees he was in the tub and sees Lien-Da.

"Hey Lien-Da, how long was I'm out?' Sonic asked

"Not too long, here take this" Lien-Da responded

Lien-Da handed Sonic the bottle of water and pain killer pills. Sonic takes them and was still injured.

"What happen, who did this to you?" Lien-Da asked

"Can we talk about it tomorrow and right now I'm hungry and exhausted" Sonic responded

"Sure… I'll fix you something to eat"

"Thank you and I know I got you worried so much and I don't blame you to be very mad at me. You have every reason to and I'm not stopping you"

"No… Not anymore, I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry that I yelled at you"

"It's ok, you have a right to do that. OUCH"

"Easy, I'll be back with food by right now. Just rest up"

Sonic nodded and Lien-Da prepares Sonic's meal. She brings it over to Sonic and sees Sonic out of the tub and got on his black tank top and blue and black basketball shorts on. Sonic laid on the bed and eat his food since Lien-Da gave it to him. Afterward, Sonic finish it up and Lien-Da took the plate at the kitchen and washes it. Once she finishes it, she heads back to the bedroom and sees Sonic passed out.

Lien-Da heads over to the bedroom and slept next to Sonic and snuggled up to Sonic and comforting him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Devastated Story

Morning had rise to the beautiful day. Lien-Da was the first one up and checking on Sly who was still asleep silently and peacefully. Lien-Da headed back to the bedroom and notice Sonic was up.

"Morning hun" Lien-Da greeted

"Morning to you too, I'm guessing that you want to know what happen don't you" Sonic asked

"Yes"

"Ok… It all started back when I was out in my runs right. (_Lien-Da started nodding_) As I was enjoying my runs until I see a certain character up ahead so I speed up to see this person. When I got there, it was nowhere to be found until I was attacked by the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. They kidnapped me and beat me up, torture me and tased me to divorced you and take my son away from you"

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious alright, they did not take no for an answer so they kept on torturing me until I changed my mind. Luckily when they release me, I shock Vector with a taser and made my escape. I was so weak to do anything but I made my escape and took me a long while to get back home"

"Sonic… I did not know, I was so worried about you"

"I know… They've crossed the line this time and I'm sick of it"

"So um… What're you going to do now?"

"Nothing I supposed, I'm not going to talk to them or hear from them ever again. I don't care if they apologize to me but I will never accept their apology and whatever they're offering me. I refuse to all of that"

"Is that so… So what's next for you?"

"I do not know exactly but my future is my family and our son"

"That's good, I better go make some breakfast. Just stay in bed and I'll be back after I make breakfast. I'm going to make my husband feel better"

"Looking forward to it"

Lien-Da smiled and prompt herself out the bed and Sonic suddenly smacks Lien-Da on her rear causing her to jump and looking back at him and smiled too while leaving out the room.

"Forget everybody, right now my focus is my family" Sonic said to himself resting his body

Meanwhile…

The Hedgehog Family were doing their usual routine until they hear the phone ringing. Bernie decided to answer the phone.

"Hello" Bernie greeted

"It's Lien-Da, hi Bernie" Lien-Da responded

"Lien-Da hey, what's going on. Is Sonic home"

"Yes and he's resting right now from yesterday"

"Yesterday… What happen"

"Sonic told me he was kidnapped and he was beaten up, tortured and electrocuted the pass five days"

"WHAT! Is he ok"

"Yes right now he's resting and he's at home now. He told me everything"

"I can't believe it… Who did that to Sonic?"

"It was the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix"

"**WHAT!** That's it, they've gone too far enough this time. I've heard enough"

Bernie hanged up the phone and meets with Jules and Chuck, even Mina was here too.

"What was that all about?" Jules asked

"Everyone that was Lien-Da. She told me that Sonic was beat up, tortured and electrocuted for the pass five days" Bernie responded

"WHAT!" Jules, Chuck and Mina screamed in shock

"Ok that is it, I'm getting sick of this. I'm going to go confront them once and for all" Chuck stated in rage

"Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it" Jules agreed coming with Chuck

Everyone left out the residence and went to go confront the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Big Confrontation

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were at Freedom HQ to think of a plan in some sort. They did not know and was aware when the Hedgehog family and Mina came to the scene.

"Ms. Hedgehog, what can I do for you?" Sally asked

Bernie responded to Sally when she slaps her straight to the face causing everyone stunned.

"What was that for?" Sally asked

"**YOU** **GUYS TORTURED MY SON AND BRUISED HIM SEVERELY. NOBODY HURTS MY SON!**" Bernie screamed in rage

"Wait how did you all know?" Tails asked

"Sonic told Lien-Da and she told me on the phone and told me everything. That's why we all knew, who the hell do you all think you guys are hurting my son like that"

"Ms. Hedgehog I…"

"SHUT UP! You all disgrace me, I am sick and tired of all of you and you all hurt Sonic to the core to his heart"

"Ms. Hedgehog, can't you see Sonic is married to the enemy. Why don't you all see that through your own eyes" Knuckles said

"Yeah to my half-sister" Julie-Su added

"Is this is all about an enemy. Lien-Da changed to a new leaf and you all treat her like an enemy. Can't you all see she's a changed woman and she loves Sonic with all of her heart? Why can't you all accept her the way she is right now" Chuck explained

Everyone remained silent and did not want to answer Chuck's question.

"I get it; you all do not respect Sonic anymore since he's married to Lien-Da and had a baby by her. You know what, for now on do not speak to all ever again. You disgrace us and disrespect us by hurting our son" Jules said angrily

"No… We do respect Sonic and-" Sally responded

"Just shut the hell up Sally. I don't want to hear a got damn word coming from your mouth. As for you Tails, you stay the hell away from my son and the rest of you all stay away from my son and don't you all dare to harm him and beat him ever again or you all get what will come for you all and I will be pressing charges against you all" Bernie said walking out the HQ followed by Jules, Chuck and Mina

Mina look back at everyone and shake her head in disbelief.

"You guys should be ashamed to yourselves right now since you all tortured our hero, you all made a biggest mistake of your lives" Mina stormed and slammed the door hard

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic hold his son Sly into his arms while he was at the bedroom resting his body and watching TV. Lien-Da joined with her husband as they were watching some cartoons for Sly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it baby just keep resting your body" Lien-Da said

Sonic nodded and Lien-Da walk over to the door and opens it. She sees Sonic's family and Mina in front of Lien-Da.

"Hey guys, what brings you all here?" Lien-Da asked

"We confronted Sonic's former friends and put them on blast and we decided to come see Sonic" Jules responded

"Sure, come on in. He's at our bedroom"

Lien-Da let them in and they head to the bedroom and sees Sonic holding Sly into his arms.

"Hey, I guess you all heard about what happen to me huh?" Sonic asked

"Yes and that was so wrong for what they did to you Sonic" Mina responded

"In other words, Sonic we're glad that you're ok and we're happy about that. We're still mad for what they did and Tails was involved too" Bernie added

"I know and for now on I do not want to talk to Tails, heard from him or be near him ever again. He betrayed my trust, respect and my loyalty to him. I feel like I lost my brother" Sonic responded frowning down

"I know… I also told him to stay away from you of course, I am going to press charges if they come near you or do anything to you ever again"

"I can tell mom… But for right now, my main focus is my family and my son here. I'm not going anywhere"

"That's good to hear, if you need anything just let us know and we'll help you Sonny boy" Chuck exclaimed

"Thanks Uncle Chuck"

"Anytime"

Sonic's family left out the residence and Mina stayed for a bit.

"Sonic, I'm sorry this happen to you that they tortured you" Mina apologized

"I know… But I'll be ok and I don't want to hear from them ever again" Sonic responded with a smile


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: What have we Done?

Sonic was still in bed resting his body as it got a little bit better. Sonic had decided to go to the hospital for medical treatment and will be staying there for a few days. Lien-Da was by Sonic's side holding their baby into her arms.

"Looks like you won't be coming home for a few days huh?" Lien-Da asked

"Yeah I need medical treatment in order to get better. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Sonic responded

"Ok and if you need anything just call me ok honey"

"I will"

"Good and I love you"

"I love you too"

Lien-Da kisses Sonic on the lips and left out the room with the baby. Sonic took the chance and take a nap relaxing his body to feel better.

Minutes passed by as there were 2 suspects came into the room and it was Sally and Tails. They walk inside the room causing Sonic to wake up and opening his eyes and see his 2 former friends.

"Sally and Tails, well I'll be. What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked angrily

"Sonic, we came to apologize to you. What we did to you was so uncool and we wanted to show you how sorry we are" Tails responded

"I can't forgive you, you all tortured me and hurt me so badly and you almost killed me that day. You guys tortured me for 5 days and almost a week without hesitation and mercy. How can I forgive you all for that huh?"

"Sonic please just hear us out" Sally begged

"No, what I need is new friends that can accept me for what I'm doing and what my life is right now. I'm a married hedgehog and a father to my child and you all couldn't accept Lien-Da for what she is right now. I've already told you, she's changed and turned to a new leaf and everything. She don't kill, hurt or torture people anymore. She even felt in love with me since I was with Knuckles and the Chaotix to rescue his father from Dingo and his army with her and the Dark Legion. I helped her change to a new leaf by giving her my trust and returning my feelings to her"

"I do not know that but…"

"But what, you guys still think that she's the enemy but she's not. How can you all be like that towards me, I've done nothing to you all that made you torture me and beat me up? (_Start to burst into tears_) I thought you guys were my friends and accept Lien-Da, I thought you guys would always be there for me and didn't show up to my wedding and congratulate me on my wedding day and I thought you guys would always make me smile when I hang out with you guys and you would all come visit me and talk to me but now that's over and it's been taken away from me because of all of you. (_Starts to sob_) I guess I was wrong, you all disgrace me and now I'm torn apart and my heart had been shredded into pieces and I cannot place them back together"

Sonic begin crying and bursting his tears from his eyes. He cover his face with his hands sobbing. This made Sally and Tails sad and Tails wanted to cry as Tails went over to Sonic and tries to comfort him by giving Sonic a comfort hug but Sonic pushed Tails away from him.

"I don't want a hug from you guys, you all hurt me and torn me apart. You guys broke my heart and now I'm all alone for life since you all hurt me" Sonic said still crying

"Sonic… Give us a chance to show you how sorry we are" Tails begged

"No it's too late for an apology. I tried to forgive you guys but I can't, never again. I can't trust you all anymore and I lost it because of all of you. I don't want any part of what you all going to offer me but it's going to be no"

"Sonic… Please"

"No, as matter of fact get the hell out of my sight. I never want to see you all ever again and Tails I don't care what you say but I won't forgive you. I thought you was my best friend, my brother and my pal but all of that is gone and taken away from me"

"Sonic…"

"Just get the hell out, we're done being friends"

Tails was just about to speak but Sally touched his shoulder and shook her head in response. Tails burst into tears and the 2 left out the room. Sonic had then start crying and sobbing and Sally and Tails heard Sonic crying and sobbing made them felt so sad and ashamed of what they've done to Sonic.

"What have we done?" Sally sadly said

**Looks like Sally and Tails heard Sonic crying and came to their senses. Now they got a lot of work to do to get Sonic to forgive for what they've done to him. Question is will Sonic forgive them or not. Stay tuned and find out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Unexpected Visit

Sonic was still at the hospital getting medical treatment. Sonic was watching the Basketball game to keep him occupied. Sonic sighed and took a deep breath from what happen yesterday. He shook his head and just continued on watching TV. He hears a door open and turning his head when an unexpected visitor came to the scene.

"BLAZE!" Sonic cried

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while" Blaze responded

"It sure has hasn't it, what brings you here?"

"I heard you were in the hospital so I thought I come by to see you. Plus I heard that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix tortured you"

"I know… I don't want to talk about it"

"I understand, I even heard you're married to Lien-Da Kommissar that I've heard about"

"Yeah and we even have a baby together"

"Wait you're a dad?"

"Yep here's a picture of our son"

Sonic pulls out a picture and gives it to Blaze as she sees Lien-Da holding their baby.

"Aw… he is so adorable, he looks just like you and has your eyes" Blaze complimented

"Thank you he surely does. His name is Sly the Hedgehog" Sonic responded

"Sly huh… That's a good name and I like that name"

"Lien-Da likes it too"

"So where is your wife and son, are they at home?"

"Oh yeah pretty much and got to take care of the baby too. Besides, everything is ok by the way"

"Yes anyhow you look like you're doing better"

"Yeah looks like it but I'm still in medical condition. Anyway I will be ok soon enough and return home"

"Oh yea, I would like to come visit and see the baby"

"You should, Lien-Da would be happy to see you and see the baby. Anyway how's the job going on to guard the Sol Emeralds"

"Pretty good so far can't lie with that. Everything is at peace as we speak"

"I can tell anyway I'm just her getting medical condition to get well"

"I know anyway I must go but I'll be sure to stop by and visit to see the baby"

"Yeah and it was good seeing you Blaze"

"You too Sonic"

Blaze smiled and left out the room to return to her homeworld.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: More Pain

Sonic was still in the hospital as he was fast asleep. He did not hear when someone was coming in the room. They wore all black and had black masks. They look like mongooses and there were six of them. They close the door tight and lock it. Sonic was aware when he woke up and sees the black suspects who had like bats and chains secretly since they sneak it inside for their objective.

"What the… Did the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix send you all here?" Sonic asked in anger

"Nope… It was Ash of course, he told us that you're the one that sent him to jail and so he sent us to come bring in the pain and looks like we're going to bring in more pain" Ash's friend responded

"Oh great"

Sonic got up and was about to fight but he was hit by a bat and so Ash's gang all start to jump on Sonic and begin beating Sonic to the pulp without any mercy. After beating Sonic for few minutes, they start kicking Sonic to the ground severely and Sonic screamed in agony trying to cause attention to the doctors for help but Ash's friends weren't buying it. They taped Sonic's mouth and continuously beat down Sonic.

The doctors heard Sonic's screaming as they head to the room but it was lock. They see Sonic getting pummeled by the guys in black and so they called the police. Minutes after, the police arrived and they head to the room where Sonic is. They see Sonic still getting beat up and so the police bash through the door and the guys in black start to fight off the police and beating them.

More police showed up and so they start to tase the guys in black and handcuffing them and taking them into custody. The doctors helped Sonic up and placing him back on the bed checking his condition.

"Are you ok Sonic?" the Doctor asked

"A little bit but they beat the hell out of me. I don't want my wife knowing about this ok" Sonic responded

"I understand but in the mean time, get some rest. You had a long and bad day I presume"

"Yeah and I am so not in the mood for anything right now. I just want to go to sleep"

"Ok and do you know who sent them to attack you?"

"No, no I have not"

"Ok"

The doctors left out the room and letting Sonic rest. Sonic took a deep breath and was in train of thoughts.

"I guess Ash had his revenge after all" Sonic said before drifting off to sleep


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Hurtful Wounds

Sonic rested his body and stayed at the hospital for 4 days straight. Sonic was watching TV and he is watching the game. Sonic suddenly gets a visitor and turns out it was Shadow the Hedgehog himself.

"Shadow, well I'll be damned. What're you doing here?" Sonic greeted

"I came to see you and I heard you was in the hospital. So I thought I come by and pay a visit" Shadow responded

"(_Starts to shake Shadow's hand_) It's good to see you"

"You too, how's your wife doing?"

"Pretty good so far can't complain to that, plus I even feeling better but my wounds are still sore and healing properly. Oh and I have a son now"

"WHAT! You have a son and what's his name anyway?"

"Sly, Sly the Hedgehog. I named our baby"

"That's a cool name I like it. Anyway, when are you going to be out the hospital?"

"Anytime soon"

"That's good and if I may ask. What happen to you?"

"I…"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"Ok, you promise you won't get mad?"

"Yes"

"Ok, it all started back a week ago right. (_Shadow start to nod his head_) I left out my residence and went out for a run to get some exercise and keep my ability up. As I was running like the speed of sound, I see a black figure suspect and I went to go see if there was a problem or a criminal. By the time I got there, it was gone"

"Wow… Please continue"

"I look for the person and as I was searching, I was attacked by an robotic arm, being electrocuted and knocked out unconscious by a single punch. The guys took me to an unknown destination and had me in chains and I was really tied up and I was weak to struggle free"

After hearing this, Shadow gets angry a little hearing Sonic's story.

"Please go on, I want to hear this" Shadow requested

"I looked around and wondering where was I and turns out I see my former friends. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, they were the ones that kidnapped me. They told me… That they're going to teach me a lesson and make sure that I broke up with Lien-Da, divorce our marriage and take my child and come back to them and enjoy life with them. I refuse that offer and I have my own life and so…" Sonic explained

"What… What happen?"

"They… *Sigh* They beat me up, torture me and pound me to the pulp. They kept doing that to me until I give in and change my mind but I kept on refusing their offer"

"How long did this go on?"

"For about 5 days straight"

"**FIVE DAYS!** ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I'm serious alright, they almost killed me and I almost lost my life and I wouldn't be able to see my wife and my son ever again. Luckily I escaped. I took the taser and electrocuted Vector as he was about to pound me and I made my escape. I was lucky I made it or I'll be dead right about now. I walked home and I was so hungry, tired and exhausted"

"I can't believe those arrogant sons of bitches"

"You said you wouldn't get angry"

"Yeah but now I'm boiling right now and they did this to you. I can't believe this"

"You have no idea what they did to me, they pound me to the core and wouldn't take no for an answer"

After hearing this, Shadow got even angrier than ever.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'll be fine of course, listen I got to get going. Work at G.U.N and I'll come by to see you when I get free time. Anyway it was nice seeing you"

"You too"

Shadow left out the room and closes the door. Shadow had then start punching the wall angrily and rage.

"**THEY'RE SO GOING TO PAY!**" Shadow said in rage leaving the hospital


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Here's Shadow

_Down at Mobotropolis…_

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were hanging out at the Freedom HQ. Shadow headed over to Sonic's family's residence to pay a visit. Bernie opens the door and sees Shadow.

"Shadow, hi what brings you here" Bernie asked

"Well… I came to say hi, am I interrupting?" Shadow responded

"No… Come on in, you're ok"

"Thank you and I heard the story about what Sonic told me"

"He told you didn't he"

"Yes I heard he was in the hospital and he told me everything what they did to Sonic"

"I couldn't believe it myself. They've crossed the line, so what're you going to do next?"

"Confront them, I'll see you later"

Shadow left the residence.

_Meanwhile, at Freedom HQ…_

Sally and the others were thinking about what they're going to do but suddenly, Shadow burst through the wall and had rage inside of him.

"Shadow, hey what's up. What brings you here?" Knuckles asked

Without words, Shadow suddenly punched Knuckles straight to the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Knuckles asked rubbing his chin

"That is for torturing Sonic and kidnapping him of course. He told me everything when I went to visit him. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO HIM" Shadow yelled

"Shadow, calm down please" Sally begged

"SHUT UP! It was you who caused all of this and planned this didn't you"

"Yes… It's true"

Shadow suddenly deliver a kick straight to Sally's face which made every gasped in surprised.

"How dare you… Sonic is your friend and your hero, how the hell can you do this to him. Why would all of you would go and kidnap Sonic and torture him"

Every was silent and didn't respond to Shadow's question. Shadow looked at Sally and picked her up and slammed her to the wall.

"Answer my question, why?" Shadow asked

Sally turned her head and was afraid and silent.

"**LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**" Shadow yelled

Sally didn't responded but instead she burst into tears and was afraid of Shadow and start to cry.

"I'm waiting… Answer me" Shadow requested

Sally look into Shadow's eyes with watery eyes and responded to Shadow's question while every look in surprised and didn't do anything to help Sally.

"Because… I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR SONIC OK" Sally said responding to Shadow's question sobbing

Everyone gasped in shock which made Shadow confused and surprised.

"Ever since Sonic is married, we've been very jealous of Lien-Da and she had every attention all for Sonic and Sonic ignored us. Ever since he was so secretive lately, he has been avoiding us from every single meeting, hanging out and get together party. We did not know that they were dating and it made us like Lien-Da took Sonic away from us. We all knew she still an enemy and we tried to get Sonic back to his senses but Lien-Da brainwashed him and now they're married and have a child together"

"Is that so… is it true"

Everyone nodded in response.

"I wanted Sonic back with me and to start our future together but it was too late. When he propose to Lien-Da, it made me feel like…. Like there was no place for me to Sonic. I lost the only guy I ever loved and now… (_Start to burst more tears_) He's gone and left with Lien-Da"

Shadow let go of Sally as she collapsed on her knees and broke down crying. Shadow turn his attention to the others.

"I can't believe all of you, treated Sonic like he's your enemy. You all should be ashamed to yourselves. Tell you all the truth, you guys didn't lose a hero. All of you had just lost a trust, loyal and a great friend who always there for you and you all throw it away because of you" Shadow said leaving the HQ and slammed the door

Everyone look at each other before frowning. Tails helped Sally up to her feet and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shadow's right… We did lost a trusted friend who always there for us and keep us happy" Tails said bursting tears from his eyes

"What have we done…?" Sally sadly said in front of everyone who were now ashamed to themselves


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Invitation

Sonic had returned home after his full recovery from the hospital. Right now it was a sunny day and the sun was rising. Sonic was the first one up and he looks down at Lien-Da who was sleeping very silently. Sonic smiled and start to kiss his wife on the cheek before prompting himself out of bed.

Sonic had on a grey tank top and black basketball shorts on. He headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange from the fridge and took a sip. Sonic took a deep breath to let out a sigh.

"Well… It's going to be a beautiful day" Sonic said sipping his orange juice

Sonic had decided to go outside to watch the sunset. Sonic turn his right and sees an envelope on the floor and it was for Sonic.

"An envelope, this must be from my former friends and trying to apologized to me" Sonic said opening the envelope

_Sonic,_

_This is Mammoth Mogul and I am here to invite you to my party at the Casino this Saturday at 6:30pm. I hope you can come and have a good time._

_Sincerely,_

_**Mammoth Mogul**_

"Looks like Mammoth invited me to a party" Sonic said looking at the envelope

"Who's party" Lien-Da asked coming outside

"Mammoth Mogul's party, he invited me"

"Oh, you should go to get rid of all the bad drama that you had and witnessed"

"I don't know…"

"Sonic, go and have good time. Enjoy yourself; you need it more than ever. I'll stay and watch Sly here while you're at the party"

"Are you sure, I want you to come with me"

"No… You go and have a good time Sonic. You need it"

"Ok, I'll go since you convinced me and yeah I do need it to get rid of my drama with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix who are my "Former Friends"

"There you go, come on I'm making breakfast"

"You go up ahead, I'll catch up. I just need some fresh air ok"

"Ok"

Lien-Da kisses Sonic on the cheek and went back inside. Sonic took a seat on a chair and watch the sun rising to a beautiful day.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Mammoth's Party

It was Saturday and Sonic was getting ready for Mammoth Mogul's party. Sonic put on his black tuxedo with a red tie and wearing dress shoes. He even wore a black and red fedora hat along to match his suit. Lien-Da eyed on her husband and had a seductive smile on her face. Lien-Da walk on over to Sonic and wraps his arms around him hugging him behind of Sonic when he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Sonic, you look so handsome with that tux" Lien-Da complimented sexily

"Why thank you Lien-Da, I got to look good for the party" Sonic responded with a smile

"(_Kisses Sonic on the lips_) Yeah you're right, this party is going to be fun I guess and that's why I'm dressed up and it's at Mammoth Mogul's casino"

"Yeah and you deserve to go, you need to get the drama and the stress out of you. You had a bad week since you know…"

"I know, don't remind me. I don't want to talk about it and let it go now. What's matter the most is my family and our son for the future ahead of us. That's all that I'm focusing on raising my son and enjoy my marriage life with my beautiful beloved"

This made Lien-Da smiled and she start to kiss Sonic on the lips and making out with him for 4 minutes and the 2 broke apart.

"Well I better get going, I don't want to miss the party" Sonic said smiling

"Yeah you should and have fun" Lien-Da responded

"Thank you kindly"

Sonic grabs his house keys and leaves the residence. He hopes on his extreme gear board and then heads over to the casino.

_Minutes later…_

Sonic arrives to the casino and puts away his extreme gear board. He heads to the casino and sees Scratch and Grounder up ahead dressed up.

"Well well well… Look who it is, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself. It's been a long while" Scratch said grinning

"Hey guys, I don't want any trouble, I'm here for the party" Sonic responded

"Let's see… Ah there you are, you're the guest of honor Sonic. Mammoth Mogul must've have invited you huh?"

"Yes he did"

"Anyways, go right ahead and enjoy the party" Grounder said smiling and letting Sonic in

"Thanks guys and you too"

Sonic heads inside the casino and there were a lot of people enjoying the party. The smooth jazz music was playing and everyone was doing their usual routine and enjoying the party. Sonic looked around and then the waiter came towards Sonic.

"Would you like some cocktail kind sir" the waiter asked

"Yes sir and thank you" Sonic responded taking a glass of wine

"You're welcome and enjoy the party sir"

Sonic nodded and hold his drink up. He then starts to sip his glass until Mammoth Mogul arrive to the scene.

"Ah Sonic, you came" Mammoth said

Sonic turned around and sees Mammoth Mogul as he wore a black tuxedo with a purple tie.

"Hey Mammoth, great party by the way" Sonic greeted

"Thank you and you look good by the way too. I heard you're married" mammoth corrected

"Yes sir, it's not Princess Sally, Amy or any girl that I know, it's um… Lien-Da"

"Lien-Da Kommissar"

"Yeah that's the one and its Lien-Da Hedgehog now"

"I see… How is she by the way?"

"She's doing great of course, she still a Grandmaster of the Dark Legion and plus she let Kragok command the Dark legion while she enjoys marriage life"

"Interesting, how come she didn't come here with you?"

"She didn't want to, she wanted me to go and have a good time. Plus we have a baby at home together"

"What… You have a baby. The famous Sonic the Hedgehog has a baby at home"

"Yeah and he's 2 months old, Lien-Da gave birth to our son 2 months ago"

"Wow I do not know what to say Sonic. Congratulations, you're a father"

"Of course and thank you"

"So what's your son's name?"

"Sly, Sly the Hedgehog. I even named our baby"

"Sly… That's a marvelous name for your child"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome so are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes I am and thank you for inviting me"

"You're welcome, come let's discuss something in my office"

"Um... Sure"

Sonic followed mammoth to his office. Sonic closed the door and Mammoth pour some glass of wine for the two of them.

"Wine…" Mammoth said giving a glass of wine to Sonic

"Yeah… Thank you" Sonic responded taking the glass

"You probably wondering why I brought you here to your office"

"Yeah"

"Well… I heard what happen to your so called friends and how they treated you"

"Yeah don't remind me"

"I shall not, anyway. I don't want to be your enemy no more"

"You don't"

"No… Why want to give you my respect and my loyal to you. So I decided to give you something to show you my respect"

Mammoth pulled out a briefcase and opens it and shows a lot of money inside.

"It's all yours, 50,000 dollars" Mammoth said

"Thanks but… What's the cost" Sonic asked

"There is no cost, your cost is the respect and loyal. Those 2 are my only cost Sonic"

"Well… You got it then Mammoth and thank you"

"You're welcome now let's get back down to the party"

"Yeah… Let's go"

Sonic took the briefcase and the 2 head back to the party and have a good time.

_Meanwhile…_

Lien-Da was at the living room watching CSI: Miami. Sly in his room asleep slilently since Lien-Datook him in bed for the night. Lien-Da also hears a knock on the door which cause her attention.

"I wonder who could it be" Lien-Da wondered

Lien-Da head over to the door and opens it. She sees Tails, Sally and Knuckles in front of the house.

"Hi Lien-Da is um… Sonic here?" Tails asked

"What the hell do you all want?" Lien-Da asked

"We came to apologize and show you how sorry we are beating Sonic and torturing him" Sally explained

"Sonic isn't here and you guys are not welcome here at our house. Let me explain something to you guys. Sonic has never turned against you guys, he never beat you guys, hurt you or do anything to you guys. He showed you guys respect, loyal and his trust to you guys and you all thrown it all away just because he's married to me and you all thank I'm still the enemy. Well I'm not, I'm a changed woman and I turned over a new leaf. I love Sonic and we have a baby together. I can't believe you guys would go through with the enemy shit and beat him up and make him divorce me and take his son away from me. You guys are jerks no scratch that, you guys are jackasses and you guys don't give a damn about Sonic and you guys turned against on him and still think I'm the enemy. You guys made a biggest mistake and you all just don't want to accept who I am right now and don't want show show respect since I made a peace with you guys. I'll tell you guys one thing, I love Sonic and I'm proud to be a changed woman and I'm proud to be a mother of our child… **GOOD NIGHT**"

Lien-Da slammed the door in front of Sally, Tails and Knuckles. This made the three was shocked and after hearing Lien-Da's words. They frown down and stood there for 2 minutes before leaving.

_Elsewhere…_

The part went on for 2 hours and everybody was enjoying themselves and have a great time. Sonic smiled happily enjoying the party and having a good time. Since the party went on and it was 11:30pm, the party soon start to end and everyone leave out the casino. Sonic was the last one out and saying his goodbyes to Mammoth Mogul.

"Hey Sonic, we heard you're married is that right" Scratch asked

"Yeah I am and now I'm going back home to my wife and son" Sonic responded

"You have a child?" Grounder asked

"Yes I do"

"Congratulations man, anyway see you later"

"You too"

Sonic left out the scene and returning back home. Once he got back, he head inside the residence and knew Lien-Da was already asleep. Sonic decided to head over to the room and got comfortable and getting ready for bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: What Now?

The sun was rising and it was a beautiful sunlight. Lien-Da was the first one up and feeding Sly and fixing breakfast. Sly was in the living room watch cartoons and playing his toys. Sonic woke up and groaning and heads to the kitchen and sees Lien-Da fixing breakfast.

"Morning" Sonic greeted

"Morning to you too" Lien-Da responded

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, what about you"

"Yeah"

"Sonic, can I tell you something"

"Sure what's up?"

"Tails, Sally and Knuckles came by here wondering if you were home"

"What… Really"

"Yes and they want to show you how sorry they were for beating you up and torturing you"

"Is that so… What did you do?"

"I put them on blast and talk to them straight up and put my foot down. I let them know exactly what the need to hear and I slammed the door in front of them hard"

"Damn… I just had a great time yesterday and now they were here to apologize"

"Hey don't let it go to your head. Keep on your main focus"

"I am and still but anyway I wonder what can we do today?"

"Well... We can go out to have fun with our son"

"Yeah and maybe pay a visit"

"Oh I almost forgot, Vanilla called and she invited us over today for dinner and it's a cookout. Your family is going to be there, including Mina and Blaze because Vanilla had already invited them"

"Blaze is going to be there, great. I can introduce our baby to Blaze. She's looking forward to see the baby"

"I know she will"

"So anyway, let's eat and get ready for the cookout"

"I thought you never asked"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Cookout

Sonic, Lien-Da and their son Sly went to Vanilla's residence and heads inside. They see Sonic's family as Chuck was fixing some hot dogs and burgers. Mina and Bernie were socializing, Cream and Cheese were playing and Blaze was sitting on a chair smiling.

"Hey guys" Sonic greeted

"Sonny boy, hey glad you come" Chuck responded happily

Blaze come towards Sonic and hugs him.

"Hey Blaze" Sonic greeted

"Hey yourself and is this your baby" Blaze asked happily

"Yes ma'am, it's our baby" Lien-Da responded holding Sly

"He is so adorable; he looks just like his father"

"I know, he sure does"

"Well in that case, I'm hungry and oh Vanilla we even brought some chips and soda if anyone gets thirsty" Sonic said rubbing his stomach

"Oh ok and thank you Sonic" Vanilla responded showing gratitude

Lien-Da smiled and everyone start to enjoy each other's company and enjoy the cookout while Sonic set the stuff on the table. Cream and Cheese was playing with Sly which made Sly smiled and playing the toys with them, Blaze and Mina socialize with each other, Lien-Da, Vanilla and Bernie sat together and enjoy each other's company and giving some motherly advice to Lien-Da since she and Sonic have a baby and Sonic, Chuck and Jules play some poker together and having a good time.

As this went on to a special and a nice day until someone arrived to the scene which it was Shadow himself.

"Shadow, what the what… Well I'll be" Sonic said smiling

"Hello to you too, you guys are having a cookout and I'm not invited" Shadow responded

"Hey you're always welcome. Come on and play poker with us, we can use another fourth player to even the odds"

"Shadow, there is some burgers and hot dogs if you get hungry" Vanilla stated

"Ok and thank you Ms. Rabbit"

And so Shadow joined the boys to play poker and having a good time. The cookout lasted for 4 hours as it started like around 6:00pm. Right now it was around 10:00pm. Mina and Blaze had already left, The hedgehog family prepare to leave and saying their goodbyes before leaving. Sonic and Lien-Da socialized with Vanilla for a bit and enjoyed the cookout and helping Vanilla clean up the stuff and the table.

"Thank you guys for coming, I hope you all had a great time here today" Vanilla said smiling

"Oh we had a wonderful time Vanilla, thank you for inviting us" Sonic responded

"You're welcome, so what's next for you guys and your baby?"

"We don't know exactly. But I can tell you this, we're not going to deal with my former friends ever again"

"I see… What happen?"

"Well… Let's just say that they crossed the line and they beat me up and tortured me"

"*Gasp* Oh my goodness… Are you serious?"

"Yes they want me to divorce Lien-Da here and take my child away from her to not let her see her son even again"

"Oh my goodness… How could they, you're the hero and this how they treat you"

"I said the same thing"

"Sonic, I am so sorry"

"It's ok, at least I'm ok now so I don't need to worry about them. All I'm focusing on is my family and my child"

"Good for you, anyway Sonic. If you need to talk, I'm always here for you"

"Thank you Vanilla and we better get back home and hit the road"

"Ok and it was nice having you here Sonic"

"Thank you and you too" Lien-Da responded

Sonic and Lien-Da helped Vanilla clean up and picking up Sly from Cream's room and they saying their goodbyes before leaving.

Minutes later, they returned back to their residence and Sly was already asleep. Sonic decided to take Sly back to his room and tuck him in. Lien-Da got comfortable and putting on her pajamas. Sonic came in the room and put on a tank top shirt and basketball shorts on.

"Well it was a nice day wasn't it?" Sonic asked

"It sure was sweetie, I had a wonderful time" Lien-Da responded

"Me too, now I'm tired and just want to get some sleep"

"I couldn't agree more"

Sonic got in the bed and Lien-Da snuggled with her husband and the two had drifted off asleep for the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Unexpected Visit

Sonic was playing with his son: Sly and making him happy and thus this made Lien-Da happy watching her husband playing with their child. Lien-Da is reading a magazine which keep her occupied and then suddenly, there was a door that caught their attention.

"I'll get it" Lien-Da shouted

Lien-Da head over to the door and opens it and turns out when she opens the door. Her eyes went wide in shock and it was King Elias himself standing in front of Lien-Da.

"King Elias" Lien-Da said surprised

"Hello Lien-Da, is Sonic home" Elias responded

"Lien-Da, who's at… The door" Sonic asked surprised holding Sly into his arms

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while"

"I know… What're you doing here?"

"I came here to visit, can I come in"

"Yes…"

Lien-Da let Elias in and they head to the living room and took a seat on the couch and Elias took a seat on the chair.

"So… What brings you here?" Sonic asked

"I heard that you had a family and I thought it wasn't true until now. You have an adorable son" Elias responded smiling

"Thank you"

"Even he looks just like you and has your eyes"

"I know, everybody says the same thing"

"Anyway, am I interrupting?"

"No no not at all, so how's king duty back at Mobotropolis?" Lien-Da asked

"Busy but pretty good of course. You have an amazing and beautiful wife here Sonic"

"Thank you"

"I can see that Lien-Da is a changed woman and for the better too"

"Thank you Elias, it means a lot to me and I have Sonic to thank for helping me change to who I am now and I'm a good mother to our baby"

"That's good, Sonic I heard about the big drama with you and the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix"

"Yeah… I know, I remember they gave me the devastating truth why they didn't come to our wedding. My family and Vanilla, Cream and Cheese came to the wedding" Sonic responded

"I see… Sonic, I even heard that the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix beat you and tortured you is that right?"

"Is true, it's very true. They did that to me in order to leave Lien-Da and take my son away from her. How did you know?"

"Your mother told me everything when I went to go pay a visit to you and told me everything and told me that you have a family to take care of now"

"Oh…"

"Yes and you're seventeen years old and have a family. Wow… I do not know what to say"

"I know right, I beginning to question that myself"

"So what's next for the 2 of you of course"

"Easy… Be a one happy family and raise our son together"

"Speaking of that, Elias how come you're not sided with your sister and the others?" Lien-Da questioned

"Well… After hearing that Lien-Da has changed and my sister and the others tortured you. I cannot turn my back on the person who saved a lot of people and keeping everyone save. That's why I accept Lien-Da who she is now and want what's best for her"

"Thank you Elias, that was so sweet of you" Lien-Da said smiling and showing gratitude

"You're welcome"

"Hey why don't you stay here for dinner. You and Sonic and catch up while I fix dinner"

"Um… Sure I love to"

Sonic smiled and he and Elias start catching up while Lien-Da took Sly to the kitchen and placing him on his baby chair and play with his toys and Lien-Da start fixing dinner.

_Elsewhere…_

Espio was eavesdropping and listening to their conversation and spying on the while he was in his camouflage ability hearing everything.

"I don't believe it, Sally is not going to like it when she hears this" Espio said leaving out the scene


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: What

"HE WHAT!" Sally screamed in shocked

"Your brother accepted Lien-Da and I heard them about everything" Espio responded

"Great now my brother accept Lien-Da what she is now but we think that she's still the enemy"

"Aunt Sally, Sonic maybe telling the truth. Let's face it, Lien-Da hasn't planned on any attack on us and never fought us since… Sonic and Lien-Da have a baby together" Tails explained

"What're you trying to say Tails?" Knuckles asked

"I'm saying we should respect Lien-Da who she is now and apologized to Sonic. It's the only way to make Sonic feel happy and we need to give Sonic a sincere and a forgiving apology. We beat him up and tortured him and we never mean to do all of that and we should be ashamed to ourselves right now and… And… (Starts to break down crying) I want my best friend and brother back"

Tails got down on his knees and burst tears from his eyes and his eyes were now watery. Bunnie comforted Tails and giving him a soft hug which Tails returned the hug.

Sally knew Tails was right and didn't want to hurt Sonic anymore.

"Tails' right, what have we done. We made a biggest mistake of our lives and turn our backs on Sonic. What were we thinking, everyone. It's time we give Sonic what he wants and what's best for him" Sally announced sadly

"I know… Let's go see him tomorrow and make him feel happy once again" Knuckles agreed

"I'm with you on that Knuckles" Rotor agreed

"Me too" Amy stated

"Looks like everyone agree then let's go and see our hero and get our friend back" Sally commanded


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Forgiven or Not

Sonic and Lien-Da were in the living room watching TV as they were watching a movie which keeping them occupied while Sly was at his bedroom asleep. While the married couple watched the movie until suddenly, there was a knock on the door that caused their attention.

"I'll get it" Said Lien-Da prompting herself up

"(_Stops Lien-Da_) No… I got it" Sonic responded causing Lien-Da to smile

Sonic head to the door and once he open it he was shock when he sees the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix standing in front of him of his house.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Sonic asked angrily

"Sonic, we came here to talk… About what we did to you and how bad we hurt you" Sally explained

"Is that so, is it because you think Lien-Da is the enemy still, is it that you don't respect Lien-Da, is it that you all hated Lien-Da or **IS IT THAT ALL OF YOU DON'T SEE THAT LIEN-DA AS CHANGED AND YOU ALL DIDN'T RESPECT HER AND HURT HER BAD AS MUCH AS YOU ALL HURT ME!**"

"No… Is not all of that it's because…"

"Because what"

"Honey who's that at the… Oh, it's you guys" Lien-Da said changing her mood

"Hi… Sonic, we came to give you an sincere apology. We always been thinking that Lien-Da is still the enemy but they way she looks right now, she's a complete changed woman and for the better" Knuckles explained

"Yeah and I really don't like my half-sister but she's changed for the better and I'm proud of her" Julie-Su added

"Yeah and Sonic we're sorry that we hurt you, beaten you andf even tortured you. We want to show you how sorry we are and here we are now, we're sorry and it was so wrong of us to hurt you like that" Sally apologized

"I don't know… I want you all to show Lien-Da how sorry you guys are. Show her how sorry you guys are now" Sonic commanded

Everyone was silent for the moment which made Sonic questioning them.

"Is there a problem" Sonic asked

"Well… We um…" Tails stuttered

"You still don't respect Lien-Da, don't you?"

"Sonic we…"

"You know what… I am getting tired of all of this, why can't you accept and respect Lien-Da?"

"Because she's not the one for you ok" Sally blurted out

"Wait what…"

"I supposed to be your wife, I'm supposed to be the mother of your child and I'm supposed to love you, I should be the one to be with you"

With that being said, everyone was shocked from sally's words including Sonic and Lien-Da who look at each other in surprise after Sally's words.

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I break your heart, I'm sorry that I smack you in the face during your celebration, I'm sorry that how much I hurt you, I'm sorry that we tortured you and beaten you badly. I was the one who came up with that plan and Knuckles helped me too. I'm sorry for everything I've done and… And… I LOVE YOU!" Sally explained sadly

Sonic was stunned after hearing Sally's words more than anyone else. Lien-Da place her hand on her lips gasping in shock.

"Y-You love me?" Sonic asked

"Yes I love you, I love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you again" Sally responded

"I… I don't know what to say really but you know that… MMMPH"

Sonic was stopped by Sally with the kiss on the lips. Sonic eyes went wide in shock and decided to pull away.

"Sally… I have a family now and I love Lien-Da, I've never had love with anyone who broke my heart. I thought Fiona was going to give me happiness until she dated Scourge himself. I was worthless but Lien-Da here expressed her feelings towards me, I found happiness and I loved her ever since and now here we are married and have a child together. I can't love you, my heart belongs to Lien-Da now" Sonic explained

"I don't care about all of that, I want you" Sally responded

"No… I can't, I don't have that love for you anymore"

"I understand… Then I'm going to accept your wish"

"Thank you"

"So will you forgive us Sonic?" Amy asked

"I… I don't know"

"Please… We're sorry"

"I don't know, how can I trust you all again?"

"Sonic please…"

"Please, just leave out my sight. I've heard enough"

Sonic took Lien-Da's hand and heads back inside the house.

"Sonic…" Lien-Da called

Sonic didn't respond but he heads into the bedroom which Lien-Da followed her husband to the room and sees Sonic frowning down. Lien-Da sat next to Sonic and seeing him bursting tears. Lien-Da pulled her husband for a hug.

"Sonic, it's ok. I'm here" Lien-Da softly said

"I can't take this anymore Lien-Da, I'm sick and tired of it. I just want to be left alone" Sonic sobbed

"Sssshhh… It's ok, we'll get through with this together ok"

Sonic nodded his head in response and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's going to be ok, we'll get through with this together Sonic. All we just need is to work together and raise our baby together and have a happy marriage life" Lien-Da explained

"I know, thank you Lien-Da. I needed that" Sonic responded giving a small smile

"You're welcome, hey Sly is asleep so we have the quiet house to ourselves"

"Not right now ok"

"I understand, wanna go back to the living room and watch some movies"

"Yeah"

Lien-Da smiled and Sonic followed Lien-Da to the living room and watch some movies.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Last Straw

The Freedom Fighters returned back to the HQ with the Chaotix and they were frowning down. They began thinking about whathey can do to have their hero and friend back.

"So… What do we do?" Rotor asked

"Zat's ze question zat I'm trying to find out Rotor" Antoine exclaimed

"We all do not know what to do now. Sonic could not forgive us so we'll just have to face it and leave Sonic alone" Tails said sadly

"No… Not this time, I'm getting sick of it. We got to do something right now" Knuckles demanded

"He's right, there's got to be something we can do?" Amy agreed

"Well… There's one thing we all can do?" Sally gestured

"Really… Like what?" Bunnie asked in curiosity

"Well… Why don't we all take Sonic's son away from them and raise it. Well… I can raise it"

"Wait… You don't mean…" Charmy stuttered

"That's right, we're going to plan B. We take Sonic's son and let them know what's coming for them but first… We need to get somebody out of jail"

"Ash's in prison so me and Vector will get Ash out of prison and fill him in the plan. He hates Sonic more than ever" Espio proclaimed

"Ok, Knuckles you, Julie-Su, Bunnie and Mighty give Sonic's family a lesson. Tails, you me, Amy, Rotor and Antoine will take care of Mina, Blaze and Shadow. We'll give them something that will know what hit em" Sally exclaimed

"Ok" Amy said

"Ok is everyone know what the plan is?"

Everyone nodded in response to Sally's plan.

"Good… Let's get things started then" Sally commanded


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Rage

Sonic and the family were having a good time together as they spend at the park. Sonic was playing with Sly as they slide down the slide together and Sly was laughing and having a wonderful time with his biological father. Lien-Da smiled and took pictures of Sonic and Sly having fun and soon took the picture of themselves smiling together.

They took a walk down the beach as the day went on, Sonic and Lien-Da smiled and start to kiss on the lips making out passionately and Sly start to Sly at his parents which causes Sonic and Lien-Da to smile.

As the day went passed on to the happy and exciting day. Sonic and the family went back to the residence and Lien-Da placed Sly to his room who was asleep a few minutes ago. Sonic checked the phone for the message which it had 2 and Sonic start to check the messages and one of them is from Mina the Mongoose herself.

"_Hey Sonic, I called to see if you're ok and checking up on you and your wife and son. My concert is coming up in a few days so I thought I let you know and hoping if you, Lien can come and you can bring Sly to have a good time. Thought I let you know and… WHAT THE HELL! What're you guys…? __**NO HELP!**_" Mina said in horror

After upon hearing this, Sonic was shock to hear all of that and was stunned also Lien-Da came in the scene looking at her husband.

"What's wrong honey?" Lien-Da asked in curiosity

"It's Mina, she's in trouble" Sonic responded

"What…"

Seconds after, another message begins to play.

"_Sonic… Please come back as soon as possible, we're hurt so badly… We need you right away so son… please come here as soon as you can_" Bernie said weakly

"Oh no…" Sonic stuttered

"Baby, what the hell is going on here?" Lien-Da asked

"I don't know but I'll see Mina first and then see my parents and uncle. Watch Sly here when I get back ok"

"Ok"

Sonic speed out the residence and went to Mina's residence and once he got there, she was beaten up and so was Blaze. Sonic over and comforting them to help them up.

"Mina, Blaze what happen here?" Sonic asked

"I… I don't know, after when I was giving you a voicemail message while Blaze is here hanging out with me and having a drink and then suddenly, these guys were wearing all black and beat me down and Blaze also. She even hold her ground to protect us but they had other plans and beat us down for no reason" Mina explained

"What do they look like anyway?"

"It's hard to say really, after the beating. We couldn't see the person or what they look like anyway"

"I tried to come by to your residence but it was too late for me and beat me down" Blaze added

"Don't worry ladies, help is on the way. I'm going to visit my family and see what's going on here"

Sonic left out Mina's residence and went to visit his parents house. Once he head inside, he see Bernie and Chuck bruised up beaten and Jules was broken and was still in function.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Chuck! What happen here?" Sonic asked in shock

"They came and beat us down and they almost kill Jules but luckily Chuck revived him in time before he was going to die and never function again" Bernie responded

"I'm ok son, I just need some rest that's it" Jules added

"Dad… Do you all know who did this to you guys?" Sonic asked

"No… No we do not I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I'll find them. I better go tell Lien-Da what has happened"

Sonic left out the house and speeded back to his residence and turns out it was a wreck. Window were broken, spray paint was on their house saying: **It's Not Over Sonic the Hedgehog**. Sonic heads inside and sees his house was a total wreck and chaos in the house. He then sees Lien-Da beaten and was holding her bullwhip in her right hand. Sonic rushes over to Lien-Da and Lien-Da opened her eyes.

"S-S-Sonic…" Lien-Da exclaimed

"I'm here Lien-Da, what happened here?" Sonic responded

"I… I remember checking up on Sly and read a magazine and the guys in black beat me down and… SLY! SLY WHERE IS HE?"

Lien-Da rushed to the room and the room wasn't ruined and Lien-Da check to see Sly was still in his crib but turns out he was gone. Lien-Da got down on her knees and began crying. Sonic head inside the room and sees Lien-Da breaking down crying. He even noticed Sly was out missing.

"They… Took our son? THEY TOOK OUR SON!" Sonic yelled in rage

Sonic was mad furious and was not about to break something. Lien-Da tried to calm him down but no prevail, Sonic was furiously mad and in rage.

"THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FORTAKING MY SON!" Sonic yelled

"Sonic, calm down. What're you going to do now" Lien-Da asked

"Oh I know who took our son and just made me go outrage, Sally, Tals, Knuckles and the rest of those got damn Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. They're so going to pay"

"What're you going to do to them?"

"Oh I'm not going to kill them of course, I'm going to show them what pain really is and how bad it's going to be when they tortured me. I'm paying them back for what they've done to me"

"You're not going alone" Said the unknown male

Sonic and Lien-Da turned around and sees Shadow who bruised up beaten.

"If you're going then I'm going" Shadow proclaimed

"I'm coming too, I'll call the Dark legion and-" Lien-Da added

"No… Right now you eed rest, let me and Shadow take care of this ok" Sonic responded

"But Sonic…"

"Please… I can handle it, let me take care of it"

"Ok… I love you so much Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I love you too Lien-Da hedgehog"

Lien-Da pulled Sonic for a kiss on the lips which Sonic returned it and broke the kiss.

"Be careful, I don't want to lose you" Lien-Da softly said caressing Sonic's cheek

"I won't, I promised" Sonic responded lifting Lien-Da's chin

Sonic and Shadow left out the residence and confront Sonic's former friends once and for all.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Big Confrontation

Sly was crying very loud which Sally trying to calm Sonic and Lien-Da's baby which it wasn't going to work. Sly's cries gets louder and louder wanting his parents. Sally tried everything but Sally just kept on crying.

"Man… That baby sure can cry" Vector said sipping a can of soda

"I know… This baby looks just like his father: Sonic. Wow… I'm going to adopt this baby and make him mine and raise him like my own" Sally responded holding onto Sly while he was still crying

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Charmy asked

"Well… Ash got th baby and beat the hell out of Lien-Da for sure. Things is going to work and…"

Just as Sally was going to finish her sentence but suddenly, a door begin bursting open knowing it was Sonic and Shadow to the scene which made everyone stunned and surprised. Freezing and not making a move.

"Alright, hand over my son right now" Sonic commanded angrily

"Not a chance, Sonic I love you and I want to be with you. Since I cannot have you, I can have your son and I'm going to adopt it and raise your son on my own" Sally responded

"WHAT! If you ever… OOF"

Sonic was attacked by Mighty who tackled Sonic to the wall and punching him in the face. Sally took off with the bay which Sly began crying. Shadow try pursuing Sally but was attacked by Knuckles with a punch straight to the face. Amy was going to hit Shadow with her hammer but Shadow countered it and hits Amy with it and hitting Knuckles too.

Sonic head-butted Mighty and pushing him back and seconds after, he spin dashed Mighty to the wall defeating him in minor seconds. Sonic was even got shot turns out it was Ash holding a gun.

"Ash… You're here?" Sonic growled

"That's right, I'm the one who beat down your slutty wife and took her baby away. Payback is a bitch" Ash responded

Sonic yelled in rage and begin homing attack Ash and beats him down on the ground and kept on punching Ash in the face and Ash was brutally defeated and slitting out blood. Shadow beat down Ash's men and handcuffing them. Shadow helped Sonic up and handcuffed Ash.

"You ok?" Shadow asked

"Yeah, let's go get my son" Sonic responded

_Meanwhile…_

Sally and the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were leaving until they see Sonic and Shadow speeding up. They got into the hover vehicle and took off. Sonic and Shadow got on Shadow's motorcycle and pursued after them. While on the goose chase, Rotor tried to speed things up and trying to lose the 2 hedgehogs but Shadow shot the fuel tank and making them loose control and they start to crash through the unknown abandoned building. The 2 hedgehogs got off the bike and they see Sally running away with Sonic's child which Sonic went after Sally.

Once Sonic catch up to Sally she was at the rooftop holding Sly.

"Sally… Give me back my son?" Sonic commanded

"No… He's going to be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you want to save your son then get down on your knees and proposed to me sincerely" Sally responded evilly

"No… I already told you before"

"DO IT"

Sonic look at his son and was crying for his father. Sonic had no choice but to do what Sally said in order to save his son. Just as Sonic was about to make a proposal to Sally but suddenly, Shadow telelported to the scene and grabbing Sly away from Sally and Sally fall from the cliff. Sonic then jump from the rooftop and then saves Sally and landed on the ground. Shadow jumped to the ground holding the baby and giving Sonic's son to Sonic.

Sonic took the baby and holding him which Sly calmed dow and Sonic comfort his son.

"Shh… it's ok, daddy's here ok sport" Sonic said comforting Sly

"D-Da-da" Sly finally speak

"Your first word…"

Sonic smiled and burst into tears sniffing and holding Sly. Shadow smiled and tied the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix with chains which the police arrived and sees Bernie.

"SONIC!" Bernie shouted hugging Sonic

"Hey mom… What're you doing here?' Sonic responded

"I came here to see if you're ok, also I called the police and I'm pressing charges against the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Also, Elias heard about all of it and helped me bring justice"

"I see…"

"Sonic" Elias called

"Hey your majesty, thank you for helping me"

"It was my pleasure, after I heard about what has happen so I took the liberty to help your mother bring out justice"

"Again thank you"

"So… What're going to do now"

"Who me… I'm going back home and returned with my wife. That's what I'm going to do and I'm tired of all of this. I just want to be away"

"I understamd, go on home Sonic. I'll take it from here"

Sonic nodded and head back to the residence.

Minutes later…

Sonic returned home with Sly and Lien-Da rushed over them hugging them.

"Sonic, I'm so glad that I came back home. I kept my promise didn't I?" Sonic happily said

"Yeah you did and how's Sly?" Lien-Da asked

"Good so far, we won't be seeing The Freedom Fighters and the CHaotix for the long time. Also, Tails decided to turn himself in and showimg me how sorry he was"

"So um… Did you forgive him?"

"Yes I did of course but I don't trust him either. He has a lot to do in order to gain my trust"

"Oh"

"Oh and by the way…"

"What is it?"

"Sly said his first word and he called me Da-Da"

"What really"

"Yes I'm serious"

"Oh my gosh and I didn't witnessed it"

"Don't worry you'll here speak in time but right now. Let's back in the house and settle down and it's been a long day and oh… Shadow says hi before I left"

Lien-Da smiled and the family head straight inside for the day and try to forget what has happened.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Epilogue

3 weeks has passed and the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were sent to Mobius prison for 9 years after what they've done to Sonic and the rest of his family. Mina was still a singer and was on tour with Uncle Chuck by his side helping her out in management. Tails was sent to jail for 4 years and came clean and have Sonic's forgiveness but still need to work on the trust bond to his best friend and brother. Ash was sent back to his prison but still serving 17 years in prison into maximum security.

Sonic and Lien-Da were outside on emerald beach as Lien-Da was laying on the blanket holding Sly into her arms and Sonic was almost at the ocean as the water was wetting Sonic's feet and Sonic smiled and looking at the beautiful ocean and feel the cool breeze blowing his quills. Sonic smiled and returned back to his wife and son and sat next to Lien-Da and enjoying the family moment and marriage life in peace once again.

"Sonic, this life… Is so beautiful" Lien-Da said smiling

"I know… Since the big drama is out of the way and we can now move on to our lives now and raise our baby in peace now" Sonic responded

"Yes I know honey, this is going to be one great happy family"

"I know it is Lien-Da… I know it is"

"Sonic, I love you"

"And I love you too Lien-Da"

Lien-Da smiled and kisses Sonic on the lips and making out together and enjoying their happy moment together once again.

**Well… Everyone, that's it. The final chapter to this story and sequel. I would like to thank you all for the support, the love and the patience. It kept me going to this story with no killing sprees and bloody death scenes. Thank you all everyone for the big support, the reviews and everything.**

**Lil Knucklez signing off!**


End file.
